


Nessun Dorma（今夜无人入眠）

by light_and_warm



Series: Black Heart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *cp：钢琴师汤姆·里德尔x大少爷德拉科·马尔福，海上钢琴师pa，私设多，魔改有，ooc严重*4.8w字一发完，标题意思为今夜无人入眠，预警在里面*简介：十六岁的德拉科坐上了一艘在英国与美国之间往返的游轮，在那里他遇见了十六岁的天才钢琴师汤姆·里德尔。*这篇文折磨了我二十多天，然而还是写得非常非常糟糕，不过总算在死线前写完了，也算是个解脱。*预警：含qj未遂/谋杀/BDSM（可能）/监禁/调教





	Nessun Dorma（今夜无人入眠）

是什么每天在白昼死去，又在夜晚重新诞生？  
是什么有如火焰燃烧，但当你死去，它就变得冰冷？  
是什么寒冷如冰，却又让你燃起烈火？

德拉科听见了一阵琴声。并不响，从敞开的窗户外低低地传来，混合着咸涩潮湿的海风，又轻又快。他走到窗边，那琴声攀着窗棂和旋梯向上飞去，如同雨中的海鸥。  
这是他在这艘豪华游轮上度过的第一个晚上。自从他和布雷斯在一本旅游杂志上看到一篇关于游轮度假的介绍文章后，德拉科缠了卢修斯一个学期，终于让他松了口，答应在他十六岁的暑假带他去玩。德拉科当天就把这个好消息告诉了布雷斯，两个男孩打了一个小时的电话，兴奋地讨论着即将到来的旅行。布雷斯说自己要带三箱衣服过去，以便认识来自各国的年轻女孩；德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，他感兴趣的是旅途的美景、舞会、赌场和魔术，那些平时他不能做也没法做的事情，这个年纪的男孩子永远对挑战禁忌充满莫大的兴趣。  
他们坐的游轮从英国的南安普顿出发，横跨北大西洋抵达美国，再从南大西洋返回，周期为三个星期。他们上船的第一天在顶层船舱的旋转餐厅享受了金枪鱼套餐，德拉科和他的父母一同旅游，布雷斯则是独自前来，他边切鱼片边告诉他们，他妈妈又和一个富豪去度假别墅了，把他一个人扔在家里。  
“我跟她说我要去旅游，她给了我一大笔钱。”他耸耸肩，“不管怎么说，当恋爱资费是够了。”  
“你带了三箱行李了吗？”德拉科问道。  
“只有两箱，三箱太蠢了，我一个人拎不过来。”  
“我觉得两箱也够多的了。”  
他们在餐厅里听了一场音乐会，船内配备的钢琴师和小提琴手轮番上场，德拉科到后来听得昏昏欲睡，毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠。他看向玻璃窗外，天已经完全黑了，没有月亮，什么也看不见。他和布雷斯趁卢修斯和纳西莎不注意悄悄尝了点烧酒，最后勾肩搭背地回到各自的房间里。  
德拉科轻手轻脚地关掉盥洗室的灯，看了眼还在熟睡的卢修斯和纳西莎。他们晚上喝的饮料有点多，他睡到半夜便醒了，膀胱胀得厉害。那琴声是在他上厕所的时候飘进来的，德拉科悄悄推开门，循着琴音前行。海上正下着雨，漆黑的雨丝被风吹入，落在脸颊上有点凉。琴声忽近忽远，若隐若现，如同飘在空中的一缕幽香，挠得人心头发痒。德拉科穿过客房铺着地毯的狭长走廊，踏入一片宽阔、空荡的大厅。大厅里只亮着一盏微弱的小灯，蓦地，一道闪亮的银光从头顶劈下，将所有家具都映成了黑银两色。骤然响起的雷声把德拉科吓得心跳一停，他小心翼翼地看了眼窗外，贴着墙轻手轻脚地往前走，却发现自己渐渐走回了晚上用餐的旋转餐厅。  
旋转餐厅的中央是一个圆形舞台，外面围着一圈餐桌。在餐厅营业的时间段，放置餐桌的圆环部分会缓慢旋转，大约一个小时一周，能让游客在享用晚餐时欣赏海景。然而德拉科不知道中间的舞台也能旋转，他看着舞台上摆放的黑色三角钢琴慢慢朝他的方向转来，如同一座庞大的黑山，压得他难以呼吸。  
德拉科犹豫了几秒，慢吞吞地继续往前走。他这才发现舞台的转速非常快，不一会儿钢琴就转到了他的前方，露出了那个坐在琴凳上的人。  
那是一个身材高挑的男孩，拥有一头微卷的黑发，皮肤苍白。他穿着琴师专属的黑西装，德拉科一眼就认出他是音乐会中的首席钢琴师，那时候第一个出场，和两位小提琴手一同演奏了一首不短不长的协奏曲，把在场的所有旅客都带入了状态。当时他还和布雷斯留意了他一会儿，因为他们听见隔壁桌的几个旅客一直在兴奋地议论，说这个男孩是在海上出生的，从小就住在船上，从来没有下过船。  
“……他是个孤儿，他的父母来这艘船上旅行的时候吵架了，他的母亲在船上早产生下了他，结果把他扔在了这儿。”  
“他的父亲呢？”  
“不知道……听说他一下船就消失了……”  
“哦，天哪……”  
德拉科和布雷斯面面相觑，后者滑稽地抬了抬眉毛，咬着吸管，侧头看向舞台中央的男孩。  
“我打赌他肯定下过船，”他说道，“我们到美国的时候不是有三天时间上岸观光吗？他肯定也下去过。”  
“你觉得一直住在船上是什么感觉？”德拉科好奇地盯着那位钢琴师看，他的侧脸棱角分明，在灯光下显得有些冰冷，“我觉得应该挺有趣的，每天都有游戏可以玩，还不用写作业。”  
“哈，或许吧。”  
德拉科推开餐厅的玻璃门，穿过空无一人的餐桌，小心翼翼地踏上了旋转的舞台。之前他们隔得太远了，走近后他才发现男孩的相貌相当英俊，整个人似乎只有黑白两种颜色，在光线暗淡的夜晚显得尤为慑人。清脆的琴声高低流转，宛若淌过暗夜的河流。德拉科虽然不会弹钢琴，但从小的音乐鉴赏教育并没有落下。他紧盯着男孩苍白细长的手指，它们在黑白分明的琴键上灵活跳跃着，从一个八度攀到另一个八度，交替升降的琴键令人眼花缭乱。  
琴声时高时低，如流水般温和婉转。德拉科渐渐听得入了迷，不由自主地靠得更近了。天空中仍不断地掠过一道一道闪电，忽明忽暗，给他一种极不真实的错觉，仿佛仍在恍惚的梦中。响亮的雷鸣蓦然劈头盖脑地压下来，掩盖了琴声，船身似乎也在晃动。德拉科一下子从沉浸的梦中醒来，脑袋有点晕，跌跌撞撞地退了一步，旋转的光滑地面让他脚下一滑，咚的一声摔在地上。琴声仍在继续，男孩似乎没有察觉到背后的动静。他的手指起起落落如同翩飞的蝴蝶，德拉科转过头，不停掠过的餐桌让他觉得有点想吐。他一时有些眼前发白，右手撑着地面，半天没有站起来，就保持着坐在地上的姿势晕晕乎乎地听完了全曲。最后一个音缓缓消散，男孩收回手，回身看向他。德拉科这才感到有些尴尬，慌忙站起来，拍了拍睡衣。看到男孩身上整洁的西装，他觉得更难堪了。  
“嘿，你好，”德拉科故作镇定地说道，实际上手心已经沾满了汗，他不明白自己为什么要这么紧张，“我是听见你弹琴的声音找过来的。嗯……你弹得很好。”  
男孩平静地看着他，他的目光让德拉科有种自己被看透的错觉。  
“是吗？”他说道，语气似乎有些讽刺，“但你睡着了。”  
德拉科一愣，瞬间反应过来，脸颊无法控制地浮上了一层红晕。  
“我没有睡着！”他争辩道，“我只是——我有点困——”  
男孩脸上明显的讥讽表情让他没有再说下去，德拉科又尴尬又恼火，太见鬼了，他在台下打瞌睡怎么会被他看到？  
“但你弹琴的时候我没有睡，”德拉科勉强做最后的挣扎，“你上台的时候所有人都在听呢。”  
他的恭维并没有让男孩动容，他看了他一会儿，说道：“你还待在这儿？”  
“唔，你还弹吗？”  
“你觉得我得弹给你听？”  
“不是这个意思，”德拉科挥了挥手，“你继续弹，我在旁边听就好了。”  
“你坐在地上听也许会更合适。”他慢条斯理地说道。德拉科的脸又红了，有些咬牙切齿。他觉得他开始讨厌这个家伙了。  
“好吧，那我回去了。”德拉科忿忿地说道，“你叫什么名字？”  
之前在旋转餐厅里，他听邻桌旅客提过他的名字，但没有听清。男孩瞥了他一眼，似乎并不想回答。德拉科正要继续追问，背后蓦然传来了一阵急促的脚步声，紧接着是一个有些尖厉的声音，划破了寂静的夜空：“你又偷偷用钢琴了，汤姆？”  
德拉科转过身，吃惊地看着穿着睡衣的船长安德烈双手插腰地站在他们面前，气喘吁吁，脸颊通红，似乎是小跑过来的。他根本没有看德拉科，只是直直地瞪着那个被他称为汤姆的男孩。  
“我告诉你多少次了，不要在晚上偷偷溜出来，更不能打开旋转开关，你没听懂吗？”安德烈大声斥责道，“开旋转开关不要电吗？电费你来付吗？哦，上次你还差点把钢琴砸坏，我还没找你算账，现在又忍不住了，是吧？”  
男孩冷冷地看着他，没有说一句话，安德烈仍在喋喋不休，把之前的旧账通通翻了一遍，连德拉科都听得不耐烦起来。最后当他第三次强调绝对禁止他在夜间使用钢琴时，德拉科终于忍不住打断了他：“我能说句话吗？”  
安德烈终于扭头看向他，夸张地皱起眉：“什么？”  
“曲子是我让他弹给我听的，怎么，不可以吗？”德拉科抬起下巴睨着他，“你们这儿不是号称二十四小时营业吗？我听听音乐都不行？”  
“啊，是这样没错，”安德烈吃了一惊，终于开始认真打量德拉科，“这么说，你给他钱了？”  
“什么？”德拉科没听懂。  
“这是我的事，先生。”男孩蓦地开口了，他的声音平静得没有一丝波动，“我想，也许我该回去休息了。”  
安德烈瞪了他一会儿，哼了一声，大步走去关掉了舞台的旋转开关和餐厅的灯，哒哒哒地走了。直到他转过拐角，德拉科还能听见他响亮的脚步声。他悄悄看向身侧的男孩，四周一片漆黑，乌云和骤雨挡住了月光，他只能看见一条不清晰的脸廓线。  
“你叫汤姆？”他小声问道。  
“……汤姆·里德尔。”德拉科感觉得到，里德尔并不是很想回答这个问题。也许是因为被他看见了糟糕的一幕，他的态度变得更差了。  
“哦，我叫德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科说道，等待着对方的惊叹或夸赞——无论如何，马尔福家族在英国政坛上还是相当有影响力的，他不相信会有人没听过。  
然而里德尔的反应堪称冷淡，他略微点了点头就往外走。德拉科下意识地跟上他，两人穿过昏暗的走廊，海风吹动他们的衣襟，夹着细细的雨，微有些凉。  
“对了，砸坏钢琴是怎么回事？”过了一会儿，德拉科忍不住问道。  
“一个意外。”他似乎不愿多谈。  
“那他说的给你钱是什么意思？”德拉科又问道，“听你弹琴还要给钱吗？”  
“十英镑一首。”  
“那我赚了，是不是？”  
“你很幸运，马尔福。”  
德拉科感觉这声“马尔福”有些古怪，瞟了他一眼，随口问道：“你不会真的没有下过船吧？”  
“这种传言你也相信？”  
“哈，看来布雷斯猜对了，你肯定在靠岸的时候下去过，”德拉科显得有些得意，“所以你真的没听说过马尔福？”  
他们在转角停下来，德拉科抱着胳膊，风吹得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他之前觉得在夏天穿西服一定是种煎熬，但现在倒开始羡慕里德尔的装束了。  
“我什么人都见过，”里德尔轻声说道，“不过……刚才的事情，非常感谢。”  
“哦，那不算什么，”德拉科打了个寒噤，他的牙齿在打架，“我该回去睡觉了，你明天还会来这儿弹钢琴吗？”  
里德尔的眼中闪过一丝意味不明的光芒，但马上就消失了。  
“当然，那是我的职责。”  
“嘿，你真的在船上生活了那么久？”  
“和你犯傻的时间一样久，马尔福。”  
“你再这么说话我就要生气了，”德拉科有些不满，但不可否认，里德尔身上有一种特殊的气质，总能适时消弭他的怨气，“你明天什么时候到？”  
“中午和晚上。如果你在这里用餐，就能见到。”  
“好啊，明天我和布雷斯来找你。”男孩朝他挥挥手，又打了个哈欠，“晚安，汤姆。”  
第二天起床，德拉科就兴致勃勃地把这件事告诉了布雷斯。到了中午，两人一同坐在桌边等待里德尔出现，虽然布雷斯不停地抱怨说自己更愿意等一位美丽小姐。  
十二点，乐团终于从后门走入，排着整齐的队伍慢慢踏上舞台。他们身上穿着一致的黑西装，笔挺而优雅，德拉科不禁想到了海燕。里德尔仍站在最中间的位置，他是那些人中最年轻的一位，但气场丝毫不输于他们。乐师们分散开来，在各自的位置上站好，调试着自己的乐器。里德尔在钢琴凳上坐下，调整好琴凳的位置，右脚虚踩着踏板，双手落在琴键上。餐厅里的喧闹声渐渐静下来，只剩下细微的金属餐具碰撞声。德拉科一瞬不瞬地盯着他，那个男孩似乎具有某种魔力，让人无法不注意他。  
和前两次的乐曲不同，这次里德尔演奏的曲子开头非常舒缓，轻快活泼，而且琴音变得越来越低，最后几乎听不见。德拉科昨晚回到房间后一直睡不着，很晚才进入梦乡，此时又有点困了，这种舒服的音乐更让他感到昏昏欲睡。他强打着精神，眯起眼睛。里德尔的手指跳动着，在他眼前化为黑白的幻影。当琴音弱到无声时，他蓦地按下了两个和弦，背后的两个小提琴手也同时猛然拉响琴弓，整个乐队霎时爆发出海啸般的冲击力，德拉科被震得弹了一下，瞬间清醒了。一旁的布雷斯原本正在喝饮料，结果全部喷了出来，溅了一部分在德拉科的袖子上。  
“妈的，你好恶心。”德拉科嫌弃地抽了张纸巾擦着袖口，“你喝的什么？”  
“柚子茶，”布雷斯擦着嘴巴，“你以后别把手放桌子上。”  
“不放桌子上放哪儿？你腿上？”  
“操，你更恶心。”  
他们吵了几句，又扭头去看里德尔，但他们的位置已经旋转到了舞台的对面，钢琴挡住了那个人的全部身影，德拉科什么也没看见。音乐又变得轻缓起来，但有了刚才的前车之鉴，谁都不敢掉以轻心。  
“我他妈觉得他是故意的，”布雷斯抱怨道，“吃饭的时候弹这种曲子，你觉得他是什么居心？”  
“不知道，幸好我没有喝饮料。”德拉科说道，“不过，这曲子还挺好听的。”  
“得了吧，刚才你都要睡着了。”  
“那是因为我昨晚没睡好。”  
里德尔弹了一曲就下来了，即使有不少客人起哄让他再来一首。他一走下就有许多人招呼他来他们的餐桌坐下，里德尔礼貌地向他们致谢，最后来到一张双人桌旁，在一位衣着华贵的胖妇人面前坐下，微笑着和她交谈。一畏畏缩缩的女仆站在胖夫人身后，正在为她捶背。  
“哦，那是赫普兹巴·史密斯，”布雷斯暧昧地抬了抬眉毛，“有钱的老女人。”  
“还很喜欢年轻的男孩。”德拉科补充道。  
“是年轻又帅的男孩。我觉得我很危险。”  
“你再安全不过了。”  
布雷斯朝他做了个鬼脸，德拉科没理他。他一直盯着里德尔，后者背影颀长，切开牛排的姿势堪称优雅。他帮赫普兹巴倒了一杯红酒，后者笑得眼睛眯成了一条缝，嘴角上扬的弧度在德拉科看来有点恐怖，但里德尔显然适应良好。德拉科观察了一会儿，内心有些不满起来——里德尔对别人的态度和昨晚差太多了。  
“你看，赫普兹巴简直要把他吃下去了。”布雷斯从牛奶布丁中抬起头，扫了那边一眼，评价道。  
“你的形容有点恶心。”  
他们把桌上的食物吃得一干二净，争抢着最后一根炸鱼薯条，最后布雷斯成功了，被德拉科拍了好几下。当他们起身时，德拉科看到里德尔和赫普兹巴也正好站了起来。赫普兹巴边走边满面笑容地和里德尔说话，来到餐厅门口后还不肯放他走，拉着他站在门边。布雷斯和德拉科蹑手蹑脚地跟在他们背后，藏在一根墙柱后鬼鬼祟地往外看。  
“那老家伙好像在邀请他去她的房间。”  
“哦，天哪，真不敢相信。他会去吗？”  
“说不定呢。”  
然而里德尔并没有随赫普兹巴离开，当然，后者显得非常遗憾，一步三回头地走了。德拉科松了口气，不知道自己内心是遗憾还是高兴多一点。他拽着布雷斯离开墙柱，踮着脚一步一步走到里德尔身侧，猝不及防地朝着他的耳朵大叫道：“汤姆！”  
里德尔飞快地转过了头，令德拉科失望的是，他表情如常，似乎并没有被吓到。  
“嘿，汤姆，这是布雷斯·扎比尼，我的朋友。”德拉科介绍道。里德尔看了布雷斯一眼，不明显地点了点头，又转了回去。  
“你今天怎么只弹了一首呀？”德拉科忍不住问道，“昨天你可弹了三首呢。”  
“一首就够了，”男孩微眯起眼，低声说道，“我想，你也许被吓醒了。”  
“哦，你果然是故意的。”  
“无论如何，在我弹琴的时候我不想看到有人在睡觉。”  
“还不是因为你，我昨晚一直睡不着。”德拉科抱怨道，“那首曲子叫什么？”  
“海顿的《惊愕交响曲》，”里德尔缓缓说道，眼神有些讽刺，“这首乐曲的创作目的，是为了惊醒那些在音乐会上打瞌睡的附庸风雅的贵族。”  
德拉科知道他又在嘲笑自己了，扁了扁嘴：“你可真过分，布雷斯吓得饮料都喷出来了。”  
“非常荣幸。”  
布雷斯张了张口，发现自己一点也插不进去。那两人的对话有一种特殊的默契，总让他觉得自己是多余的。他有些郁闷，悄悄后退了一步，等了一会儿，见德拉科还没有结束的意思，拍了拍他的肩膀：“喂，德拉科，我先走了。”  
男孩没有理他，布雷斯不得不又重复了一遍：“我走了，德拉科。我下午还有约会呢！”  
“哦，你走吧。”德拉科看也没看他一眼，随手挥了挥。布雷斯的郁闷感更深了，他抬起头，发现里德尔朝他的方向望了一眼。他莫名觉得那目光冷飕飕的。  
德拉科没有注意到这一闪而逝的微妙氛围，他拉着里德尔抱怨了几分钟他昨晚痛苦的失眠，又缠着他问赫普兹巴和他说了些什么。他们慢慢往外走，天空中的太阳很大，海面上波光粼粼，海鸥扑棱扑棱地掠过。里德尔的话不多，但并没有表现出不耐烦，这让德拉科更有恃无恐起来。  
“刚才史密斯夫人是不是想让你跟她回房间？”他故意这样问道，“那个老太婆的事情我们圈子里的人都清楚，你可得小心点。”  
“你倒是知道得不少。”  
“那当然，我可是马尔福。”德拉科得意洋洋地说道，“对了，你肯定对这里很熟，是不是？到时候你带我去玩，怎么样？我可以给你钱。”  
里德尔的目光一闪，没有马上回答。德拉科心里打的算盘很好，这次出行卢修斯和纳西莎有公事要办，不会花很多时间陪着他，布雷斯也不愿意让他去当电灯泡，所以他只能自己单独行动。他本来就想花钱雇一个导游，如果对方和他差不多年龄就更棒了，而且里德尔还能弹好听的曲子给他听。德拉科等了一会儿，以为他没有听清，又重复了一遍，还给他看了自己钱包里的支票，承诺一定给他足够的酬金。  
“这个价格你可以直接去包人了。”里德尔的语气略有些讥讽。  
“哦，没关系，这不算什么，”德拉科不在意地说道，“你可以当我包你陪我玩呀。”  
里德尔不明显地笑了一下，很快就恢复了原样。  
“你的朋友也可以陪你玩。”  
“那不一样，”德拉科嘟囔着，“布雷斯有时候可没趣了。对了，听你弹曲子是十英镑一首，是吗？”  
“一百英镑一首。”  
“什么？你之前不是这么说的！”  
“你付不起？”  
“谁说的，我包夜都没问题，”男孩说道，“不过现在你先陪我睡觉，我困了。”  
里德尔转头看向身边的男孩，他靠得很近，一头柔软的金发时不时蹭着他。德拉科浑身上下都透着一股高高在上的气息，和他聊天的时候不知提了多少次他爸爸和马尔福家族，似乎恨不得把马尔福家族的标志贴在脸上。在这么多年的航船经历中，他见过无数像他这样的富家子弟，仗着父母的鼻息耀武扬威，做尽卑鄙下流的不堪之事，自己却没有任何本事。他向来看不起这种人，他所拥有的一切都是靠他自己的本事得来的，没有依靠任何人。当然，他也会和那些有权有势的家伙假意交好，获得一些便利，但他从未想过依附于他们，只是借着这些富家子弟的门路收集信息，为自己构建交际网，和那些一出生就不需要努力的人不一样。  
虽然里德尔从未在船下的世界里生活过，但这不代表他对外面的世界一无所知。实际上，他经常会下船买报纸和杂志，也会从那些贵人口中打听消息。他的枕头底下有好几本他自己做的剪报，还有一大叠翻到掉页的书籍，每次船长经过他所在的员工寝室时都会神神经经地盯着他的床打量一会儿，仿佛怀疑那上面的东西都来路不明似的。  
德拉科和那些惹人厌烦的家伙没什么不同，他想，他之前也遇到过对他言语暧昧不清的男人，对付这种人他有自己的一套办法。不过德拉科比这种人更蠢一点——他说的睡觉就是真的睡觉，没有更多的含义。  
“你睡这边，”德拉科指了指床的右侧，打了个哈欠，“就睡一个半小时，你到时候记得叫我，不然我肯定醒不来。待会儿我想去逛赌场，我早就想去了。”  
里德尔沉默地观察着这个房间，之前船内人手不够用的时候，他也帮忙打扫过卫生，对里面的配置非常熟悉。德拉科的房间是最好的单人房，非常宽敞，床又大又软，躺下四个人都不嫌挤。他的床头柜上随意摆放着一些昂贵的小玩意儿，地上堆着几件衣服。德拉科打开空调，脱掉短外套和裤子，一屁股坐在床上拉开被子，找了个舒服的姿势蜷起来。  
“快过来，”他催促道，“你应该感到荣幸，我还没让别人睡过这儿呢。”  
“……你平时都这样？”里德尔站在原地没有动，声音很低，“随随便便让别人陪你睡，嗯？”  
“才没有，”男孩在枕头上蹭了蹭，似乎的确是困得不行了，他的声音都带上了鼻音，“你过不过来？”  
里德尔没有再说话。他没必要管他做什么，他想，他会跟着他来到这里，只不过因为这个家伙有更好的用途……他单纯、愚蠢，能被他利用……他停了一会儿，缓缓脱掉西装外套，无声无息地走到床边坐下。德拉科只觉得床垫往下一陷，一股冰冷的气息漫了过来，如同夜晚的海潮。他有些不习惯，但并不讨厌。德拉科翻过身看向他，昏昏沉沉，眼皮已经快合上了，只觉得有一双长腿在自己面前晃动，晃得他有点眼馋。那人似乎转了过去，又转回来，在他耳边俯下身，低声说道：“喝水吗？”  
德拉科本来并不渴，但他这么一说，他的喉咙竟也干哑起来，迫切地需要点东西来缓解。他的声音太好听了，德拉科漫无边际地想，他只想一直听下去。  
男孩微侧过脸，抬起嘴唇，一只冰冷的玻璃杯抵到了他的唇边，慢慢地将水喂了进去。德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，也许是他的错觉，他觉得这水有点苦。一股浓重的睡意涌了上来，压得他睁不开眼。德拉科还想再看两眼里德尔的脸，但他实在撑不住了，大脑越来越迷糊，眼皮挣扎着，最后还是合上了。  
入睡前他感觉到那股冰冷渐渐散去了，如同清晨被阳光驱散的冷雾。  
里德尔盯着床上的男孩看了一会儿，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，确定他已经睡熟后拉开了窗户，将自己准备好的玻璃杯扔进了海里。海面上传来遥远的咚的一声，他关上窗户，重新套上外套，轻手轻脚地走出房间，带上了门。  
这些年来他除了打听外面的消息、为自己谋门路以外，也同时在疯狂地调查自己的家世。船长和一些资历较老的服务生、乐手都告诉他，他的父母是一对来自乡村的、普通到极点的夫妻，但他并不相信。不管怎么说，一位有点闲钱的乡绅和一位无权无势的少妇不可能来到这艘船上观光旅游。  
“……但十六年前不是这样，”一位老提琴手这样说道，“那时候我们这艘船只是普通的邮船，船票还没有现在这么昂贵，很多英国人都通过它去美国。”  
里德尔翻过船上档案室里的资料，也曾偷偷潜入院长办公室搜查十六年前的乘客记录，寻找一切他能找到的信息。他知道他父亲的名字和他一样，但令他失望的是，他的父亲的确只是个普通到极点的乡绅，除了那张脸以外一无是处。他只好又转头去调查之前一直被他所忽视的母亲，费尽心思才了解到他母亲的祖上是英国古老贵族斯莱特林中的一支，非常显赫，不知为何沦落至此。里德尔将这份资料复印保存好，没有告诉任何人。而在昨天晚上，当他与赫普兹巴见面时，对方热情地邀请他去她房间聊天，神神秘秘地给他看了一条镶嵌着蛇的挂坠盒。  
“这是我最近才得到的宝贝，汤姆，从没给别人看过，”赫普兹巴喝了口茶，说道，“要是我那群亲戚知道我有这个，还不知道要怎么缠着我呢！”  
里德尔小心翼翼地拿过挂坠盒，放在阳光下细细打量着，深深地眯起眼。挂坠盒上精致的蛇反射着变幻的宝石光芒，他低下头，指尖轻轻摩擦着凹凸起伏的蛇身。  
“我从不给他们看，连我最疼爱的侄女也不知道。但我知道你懂它的价值，汤姆，而不是只想把它换成英镑……”赫普兹巴将茶杯送到唇边，却发现已经空了。她转过身，无意间看到了里德尔闪着红光的眼睛，瞬间停住了，张着嘴。  
“斯莱特林的挂坠盒，”里德尔低声说道，紧捏着挂坠盒的边缘，指尖发白，“这是斯莱特林的徽章。”  
“对，没错……可能是我看错了吧，”赫普兹巴说道，傻傻地笑着，“今天就到这里吧，我有点累了。”  
她伸手去拿里德尔手中的挂坠盒，他的手指紧了一瞬，但马上就松开了，仍由挂坠盒落在了女人手中。  
那是属于他的东西，他很快就会拿回来，很快……不过不是现在。他需要好好计划，不能打草惊蛇……  
里德尔用清洁工配备的钥匙打开房门，他脱掉皮鞋，慢慢走到床边，冷冷地望着正在午睡的赫普兹巴。可以动手了……他想起中午她看着他时的那种令人反胃的眼神，心底浮上了一股浓重的厌恶。连德拉科都听见她说了些什么恶心的话，简直让人恼火。反正她已经没用了，他想，她的价值早已被他摄取一空……

德拉科昏昏沉沉地醒来的时候，里德尔正躺在他身侧。后者躺得笔直，手放在身侧，似乎就连睡觉时都保持着警惕。他好奇地盯着他看了一会儿，里德尔的头发又浓密又黑，松松地披在苍白的脸颊上，一缕蜷曲的刘海落在额角。德拉科想起他在舞台上弹钢琴的样子，那一刻他所迸发出的魅力让人无法移开眼睛。他对他有一种说不出的放心感，里德尔虽然只是一个琴师，但他的气质和礼仪一点也不比含着金钥匙出生的贵族子弟差，反而因为多了几分谦恭而更讨人喜欢。当然，这一点他是绝对不会告诉他的，德拉科有点不高兴地想，他总是嘲讽他，实在太可恶了。  
他看了眼手表，用力推着他的肩膀：“起床了，汤姆！”  
里德尔眼皮微动，缓缓睁开眼，扭头看向他。德拉科凑得近了一些，盯着他看了一会儿，撑起身。  
“我让你叫我起床，结果你起得比我还晚。”德拉科抱怨道，伸手想把里德尔拽起来，后者打开了他的手。  
“几点了？”  
“三点，”德拉科回答道，“布雷斯肯定已经出去玩了。”  
“你要和他一起去？”  
“才不要，他肯定又跟哪个漂亮女郎约会去了。”男孩说道，“带我去赌场玩，汤姆。”  
他们去奶茶吧喝了两杯咖啡奶绿，然后去赌场玩二十一点。德拉科玩得一般，六局赢了三局，赚了点小钱，仍兴致盎然。里德尔一直站在他旁边看着他，若有所思，没有说一句话。德拉科玩了两个小时才想到他，随手拍了拍他的肩膀，问道：“你要玩吗？”  
“不用。”里德尔回绝得很快。  
“没关系，我可以把佣金透支了给你玩。”  
德拉科硬是把他拉到桌前，男孩瞥了他一眼，那目光深不可测。里德尔回过头，细长的手指轻轻抓起桌面上的一把筹码，抛了抛，又放下来，在桌边堆起一摞。德拉科之前玩了几局六人的二十一点，后来又被一位看起来有些瘦弱的贵族少爷叫去两个人一起玩。德拉科叫那人卢奇，他家里是混道上的，但他却全然没有那种气质，整个人看起来极为虚浮，不得不用浮夸精致的服饰和成群的保镖来掩盖。刚才德拉科和他赌牌的时候里德尔就发现他一直盯着德拉科，甚至还为此发错了牌，惹得德拉科发了通牢骚。不知为何，他的眼神让里德尔觉得很不舒服。  
“你不玩了吗，德拉科？”那人问道，露出一个虚弱的笑容。德拉科随意地挥了挥手，敷衍了几句。  
“别给我丢人，”他在里德尔耳边说道，“要是你输光了，我可不给你垫钱。”  
“如果赢了呢？”  
“赢的钱归你。”  
里德尔抬起头，不远处的男孩捻着一枚筹码，又在目不转睛地盯着德拉科。他眯起眼，也随手拿起一枚压在桌边，闪电般地弹到对面，击中了对方的手指。卢奇一下子回过神来，朝他古怪地笑了一下。  
“开始吧。”他说道。  
德拉科叫里德尔来玩纯粹是一时兴起，他对朋友向来很大方，当然，里德尔还算不上是他的朋友，但这不是问题。他站在旁边看了三局，又有点心痒了，瞄到隔壁桌的旅客似乎打算离开，正想偷偷溜去，旁边的人按住了他的手。  
“在这里别动。”里德尔说道。德拉科瞬间不高兴起来，他以为他是谁，有资格来管他？  
“小心我把你的钱骗光。”没等德拉科出言驳斥，他补充道。男孩皱起眉，看了眼他手中的牌，咕哝了一声。  
“从刚才起你还没输过呢。”他说道。  
“下一局，我会增加赌注。”  
“只有庄家才能决定赌注。”德拉科提醒他。  
里德尔没有说话，他接过牌，插入扑克牌序列中。  
这一局结束得很快，里德尔的运气非常好，首轮发牌就拿到了“黑杰克”——黑桃A和黑桃杰克，直接赢下了这一局。从开始到现在他已经赢了四局，虽然他们的赌注不大，但卢奇的脸色渐渐有点不好看了。这次结束后他没有马上开始，只是看向德拉科，那双细长的眼睛中露出一抹幽异的光。  
“你带来的这家伙还有点本事。”他低声说道。  
“你知道就好，”德拉科得意地扬起下巴，拖腔拖调地说道，“他可厉害了，你别小瞧他。”  
“当然不敢，”卢奇说道，“如果我没认错，他就是那位在台上弹钢琴的……？”  
“就是他，我待会儿要让他弹琴给我听。”  
他们又旁若无人地说了几句，卢奇终于转回头，漫不经心地把自己剩下的筹码堆成一堆。这次是里德尔坐庄，他直接加了三倍的注，这让卢奇的的脸色有些发青。德拉科也有点不安，他看着里德尔手中的牌，脸上满是忧愁。  
“你有把握吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你要是没把握就别乱来。”  
里德尔没有理会他，他一如既往地抽牌、翻牌，相比较于他的冷静，卢奇就慌张多了。他半天不肯接牌，紧皱着眉，握着手中可怜的几张牌不知道在想什么。德拉科都看不下去了，催了他好几遍，结果发到第二轮他就喊了停牌，看起来要坐等里德尔爆牌。  
德拉科的眉头皱得更紧了，虽然这只是一个小赌场，没有严格规定，但只有点数达到十六点以上才能停牌也是这一圈里默认的规矩，卢奇这是在打擦边球。他正要出声，里德尔按住了他，对他摇了摇头。  
“他犯规，你不用——”  
“他赢不了。”男孩冷冷地说道。他的眼神让德拉科的呼吸停了一瞬，心跳有点快。  
桌边只剩下里德尔一个人在抽牌，德拉科自觉地闭上嘴，心里盘算着如果他输了就帮他补上钱带他离开，他可不想看到卢奇得意的嘴脸。他紧张地盯着里德尔手中的牌，目光又不知不觉地移到他修长的手指上。也许是长时间弹钢琴的缘故，里德尔的手掌非常宽阔，细长苍白，骨节突出，有种冰凉的美感。这只手用来抽牌太赏心悦目了，德拉科呆呆地看了一会儿，里德尔抽到一张黑桃2，他扫了一眼便把手中的牌轻轻放在了桌面上，推到中央。  
“二十一点。”他说道。德拉科回过神来，定睛一看，他手中的牌分别是红桃7、方块3、梅花4、红桃5和黑桃2，正好凑成了二十一点。他马上抬头去看卢奇，果不其然，后者的脸色难看到了极点，握着牌的手指一直在发抖。  
接下来他们又玩了几局，除了两次平局以外，卢奇没有赢过一次。卢奇脸上的笑容已经完全消失了，他死死地瞪着手中的牌，不肯抬头去看德拉科和里德尔的脸，额头上沾满了汗。他感觉周围所有人都在盯着他，他们一定在内心暗暗嘲笑他，嘲笑他被一个小小的琴师打败……这简直是莫大的耻辱……哦，还有德拉科，他本来有另外的打算……卢奇拳头紧握，他咬着牙一次次跟注，里德尔冰冷的、黑白分明的眼睛在他面前不停地晃动，如同大海深处的幽魂。里德尔面前的筹码越累越高，渐渐堆成了小山，越来越多的人注意到了这儿的动静，闻声而至，啧啧称奇。德拉科早就忍不住了，站在一旁数着筹码，不管有谁过来都要得意洋洋地炫耀一番。  
卢奇最后输了个精光，眼神阴沉得可怕，恶狠狠地瞪着里德尔，仿佛下一刻就要掐住他的脖子。站在他背后的保镖们慢慢地朝里德尔走去，隐隐有包围之势，德拉科这下不高兴了，马上挡在了他面前，抬起下巴盯着卢奇，冷声说道：“你想做什么？”  
“你的琴师给你赚了不少钱，德拉科。”卢奇说道。  
“那是他有本事，你技不如人。”德拉科尖刻地说道，“想赖账？”  
“当然没有。”卢奇的眼神更阴鸷了，仿佛淬了毒，“但你不觉得他应该适可而止？”  
“他把你输光了才好呢，”德拉科嘲笑道，随手拍了拍桌上壮观的筹码，发出清脆又拖沓的声响，他扭头看向站在一旁的赌场服务生，“好好数数这里的数量，少一个我都要来找你们算账。”  
那个被他盯住的服务生是一个看起来有些畏畏缩缩的男孩，他不敢看德拉科的眼睛，唯唯诺诺地点点头，后退了两步。  
“我们明天来拿钱，”德拉科说道，“这里有个讨人厌的家伙，我可不想和他呆在一块。”  
他说完便推开了那些围着他们的保镖，拽着里德尔趾高气扬地离开了喧闹的赌场。后者低头看着他白皙的手，目光渐渐变深了。  
德拉科似乎有点生气了，没有去餐厅吃晚餐，带着他大步往回走。他们还没回到房间就在走廊上遇见了几个警卫，他们正围成一圈讨论着，把路挡得严严实实。德拉科皱起眉，手握得更紧了。里德尔看了他一眼，抽回自己的手，走到那几个警卫旁边问道：“请问，这里发生了什么事吗？”  
站在他们旁边的两个警卫回过头来看着他，其中一位睁大了眼，跨到里德尔面前，他庞大的身躯在男孩起伏的肩头落下了一道深蓝色的阴影。  
“你是汤姆·里德尔，是吗？我们一直在找你。”男人说道，语速很快。德拉科皱着眉走近，双手抱胸，眉毛扬得很高：  
“怎么了？”  
“实际上，刚才我们得到消息，赫普兹巴·史密斯失踪了，她房中的收藏品也被人偷走，”警卫紧盯着里德尔的眼睛，似乎想从那儿看出点什么，“据她的女仆说，在她失踪前，她最后一个会见的人是你，里德尔先生。”  
“我在餐厅里和她一起用餐，她邀请我去她的房间，但我没有去。”里德尔平静地回答道。  
“但丢失的那件收藏品，郝琪小姐说赫普兹巴只给你看过。”  
“只给我看过？”  
“当然，除了郝琪小姐。”  
里德尔扬起眉，倒没有多说什么，转移了话题：“这件事是什么时候发生的？”  
两个警卫对视了一眼。“昨天晚上十二点到今天下午四点之间。”  
这回德拉科也听出了问题，抢先说道：“他昨天晚上一直在旋转餐厅里弹琴呢，弹到了凌晨，我能证明。今天中午他也在这儿弹琴，下午一直和我在一起，赌场的人都看见了。”  
“你们下午一直在赌场？”  
“三点以后在赌场，之前我们一直在睡觉。还有问题吗？”德拉科有些不耐烦了，“没问题的话我们要回去休息了。”  
“等一下——”  
“等什么？我说了他一直和我在一起，听不懂人话吗？”男孩狠狠打开了警卫伸来的手，内心的暴躁终于达到了顶点，“谁稀罕赫普兹巴的那点破玩意儿！”  
他的声音拔高后又尖又响，刺得人耳膜疼痛，走廊里的其他人纷纷朝他看来。一个警卫想拦住他，德拉科用力甩开了他的手，带着里德尔大步往前走，高仰着头。一回到房间他就用床头配备的电话点了晚餐送上门服务，脱掉外套爬上床，命令里德尔帮他按摩。  
“我之前就看到赫普兹巴的女仆帮她捏背，你应该也会吧？”德拉科懒洋洋地靠在靠背上，伸直了双腿，“我看晚饭送到还得一会儿，你会讲故事吗？讲点有趣的让我解解闷。”  
里德尔站在原地没有动，直到德拉科开始催促才慢慢走近，坐到床上。德拉科背过身来，他的背脊弧度优美，瘦削但不瘦弱，白皙的皮肤微微一揉就漾起了红晕。里德尔的手搭在他的肩膀上，他的目光在德拉科纤细的后颈上徘徊了几秒，手指不由自主地加重了力道。原本正眯着眼享受的德拉科抱怨了一声，用手肘顶了他一下。  
“轻点儿，你会不会呀。”  
里德尔没有说话，他细长的手指沿着他的肩膀往回捏按，有意无意地压在了脖颈两侧。近一点……再近一点……只要他掐下去，这个傲慢无礼、娇生惯养的男孩就会无法呼吸，他再把他从后面压在床上，用腿制住他的双手，看着他无力地挣扎、四肢渐渐虚软下来，冷冰冰地垂在被单上，就像他对赫普兹巴做的一样。  
在离开前，那个老女人拽着他的手让他跟她一起走，被委婉拒绝后又悄悄给他塞了张纸，让他一点半的时候到她的卧室里来。  
没有郝琪，就我们两个人。她在纸条上这样写道。后来他把这张纸在水中搅得粉碎，强迫那个女人用她肥厚而腐臭的嘴喝了下去，连带着她所给予的侮辱一并送回。没有血，也没有尖叫，一切都湮灭在冰冷的沉默之中。他把她的尸体装进布袋里扔进了大海，咚的一声，白色的花涨起又落下，吞没了黑色的秘密。他站在窗边静静地看着，他所厌恶的一切——恶言恶语的船长、吵闹的船员、花天酒地的旅客，他们像狂风骤雨从他身边掠过，将他浇得湿透。他费尽心机从他们身上攫取好处，戴上礼貌谦逊的面具，谁也不知道面具下藏着一个怎样的魔鬼。他会逃出这个牢笼，总有一天……这座在海上行走的监狱，他会抹去他被奴役的、侮辱的过去，用新的名字重生。  
里德尔望着近在咫尺的男孩，他的呼吸非常平稳，似乎是睡着了。脆弱的脖颈在他眼前摇晃，他的内心升起了一股暴虐又庞杂的渴望，强烈得几乎无法克制。他渴望掐死他、摧毁他、把尖牙钉进他的脖颈里去，他渴望撕碎他傲慢的外壳，将他踩到泥地里，将他的每一寸肌肤染脏。他想起他穿着睡衣站在钢琴边听他弹奏，手指搭在琴盖上，凉拖下露着趾尖。海风将他的丝绸睡衣吹得鼓胀起来，他捂住了前胸，后背又被吹开来，如同一朵迭动的花。那个下午他从他背后靠近，喂他喝下苦涩的安眠药，将玻璃杯扔进海里。大海是一片无尽的墓地，埋葬着无数说不出口的罪恶。里德尔无意识地眯起眼，手指慢慢抚摸着德拉科的脖颈，轻柔而稳定，蕴含着力量。  
哦，他是如此没有防备……轻易地相信一个才认识一天的陌生人，即使他是披着人皮的恶魔。冰凉的指尖慢慢往下，扯开德拉科的衣领，捏住了他薄弱的乳头。那是两粒不起眼的凸起，随着呼吸微微起伏着，摩擦着他的手指。他感受着他的心跳，像一缕微弱的风，随着柔软温热的触感缓缓爬上他的掌心。这种感觉超乎他的想象，他俯下身，头发沿着德拉科的脖颈一路蹭过。德拉科微微一抖，脖子上浮起一层红晕。  
他掌握了这个男孩的命门，里德尔想，他能控制他，让他昏死，或让他沉沦……只要他想，他就能做到。他紧盯着德拉科洁白的侧脸，他什么也不知道，但他应该知道……他是多么、多么地鄙夷这种人，他根本没有资格指使他，早晚他会为此付出代价。里德尔垂下眼，手上的力道渐渐加重了。他将他的两点揉得发胀，用他脱下的外套从背后绑住他的双手。男孩难受地呻吟着，喉咙上下滚动，仿佛咽下了一个过大的核桃。里德尔将他翻过身，注视着德拉科的脸。他的双颊发红，睫毛颤抖着，脆弱得仿佛一碰就碎。  
门外响起了敲门声，送饭的服务生已经到了，里德尔飞快地将德拉科的衣领恢复原样，随手扯过被子扔在他身上，下床打开门，从服务生手中接过两个餐盘。  
当他回到房间里时，德拉科已经醒了，正和身上的被子作斗争。里德尔将餐盘放在桌上，是两份热腾腾的烤肉套餐，上面撒着沙拉酱和番茄酱，香气扑鼻。德拉科还点了两杯乳白色的冰镇嘉美心酸奶酒，里德尔不是很喜欢这个，随手推到了一边。德拉科终于甩开了身上的被子，单脚跳着穿上拖鞋，坐到里德尔对面。  
“我刚才居然睡着了，”他嘟囔着，“被子是你给我披的吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你应该把我叫醒，”德拉科叉起一块烤肉放入口中，声音有些含混，“不过你按摩的技术真不错。”  
吃完晚饭后没过多久，马尔福夫妇便过来找德拉科聊天。纳西莎一进门就径直走到德拉科面前，看也没有看里德尔一眼；卢修斯倒是拄着手杖高傲地打量了他一会儿，微微皱起眉。  
“这是谁，德拉科？”他问道。  
德拉科从纳西莎的唠叨中回过头来，“哦”了一声走到里德尔身边，说道：“这是汤姆·里德尔，爸爸，船上的首席钢琴师。”他扭头看向他：“汤姆，这是我的爸爸和妈妈。”  
里德尔对他们微微颔首，慢慢地说道：“久仰，马尔福先生，马尔福夫人。”  
卢修斯的眉头略微松了一些，但还是显得不太高兴，用一种近乎挑剔的目光看着里德尔，说道：“你找一位琴师做什么？”  
“他琴弹得可好了爸爸，而且他还能给我当导游。”  
“你现在不需要仆人，德拉科，”卢修斯说道，“布雷斯不能陪你玩吗？”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，说道：“布雷斯比较喜欢自己一个人玩，他还要约会呢。”  
他们又聊了许久，里德尔中途就告辞回房间了。第二天早上他在走廊里撞见了德拉科和布雷斯，前者热情地朝他打招呼，他只是点了点头，没有说一句话。中午，他们在船长办公室旁的一个空房间外相遇。里德尔是被那天见到的一个警卫带到这儿来的，和他一起被带来的还有和他同一个员工寝室的比利·斯塔布斯和埃里克·华莱。  
走廊上已经站了几个衣着华贵的年轻男孩，里德尔一眼就看到了德拉科，他正在和卢奇低声说话，融洽得仿佛昨天发生的矛盾没有存在过。卢奇抬起头看见了他，扬起眉，德拉科也一并转过头来。他似乎想说几句什么，但房间门很快就打开了，布雷斯摸着鼻子从里面走出来。德拉科的注意力瞬间被转移，拍了拍他的背，立刻就和他勾肩搭背地离开了。  
里德尔从房间里离开时已经是下午一点。警卫询问的问题和之前差不多，无非是关乎失踪的赫普兹巴和她的收藏品，以及他当时在哪儿，都在做什么。他相信他的表现完美无缺，警卫最后只会把怀疑转移到女仆郝琪身上，无论如何，她都是唯一的、最可疑的怀疑人选。  
比利和埃里克在里德尔之前接受询问，已经提前回到宿舍了。里德尔回来时，他们正在讨论赫普兹巴的离奇失踪。  
“听说他们搜查了整条船都没找到……”  
“真奇怪，是不是？不过依我看，不过就是她出门没告诉女仆而已，大惊小怪……”  
“东西丢了……”  
“说不定会在哪个男人的床上找到她呢……”  
里德尔换了身质地薄一些的西装，在他们注意到他之前离开了。  
他下午的任务是在旋转餐厅附近的一间音乐酒吧弹琴。豪华游船的船长特地邀请了一只在苏格兰非常有名的摇滚乐队来音乐酒吧助兴，而在他们中途休息的时候，里德尔便需要弹一些简单的曲子作为过渡。他并不喜欢这份工作，或者说，在十六年的消磨中，他原本对钢琴的那一点兴趣早已消失得一干二净。它只是一件维持生计的工具，一件用来博人眼球的精致器物，一旦它所带来的损失远大于收益，他就会毫不留情地抛弃它——这个时刻已经不远了。他还记得曾经躲在琴肚里的经历，在很长的一段时间里，那用金属、木头和刺耳的旋律组成的黑暗都使他又仇恨又恐惧。他爬出琴肚后做的第一件事就是用指头狠狠敲击琴键，让它发出最强烈、尖锐、刺耳的声响，以此来宣泄自己内心磅礴得无法褪去的黑暗。他认为这是一堆废物，是内心腹泻的垃圾，但他们却说是奇迹，是天才，是神的福音。于是他被允许在这艘船上留下来，用神的福音为神眷顾的众生造福。他最先学会的乐曲是贝多芬的第五号交响曲《命运》，那悲鸣般的琴音让他的灵魂仿佛在怒号的海涛中颤抖，他不信命，不信神，只信他自己。  
里德尔坐在酒吧的角落里静静地观察着嘈杂不堪的人群。充满酒味的空气中剧烈晃动着刺眼的灯光，制造出一种绚烂而破碎的晕眩感，一点一点吃掉人的理智。台上的乐队疯狂嘶吼着，主唱仰头拿着话筒，他的眼影已经花了，涂满黑色花纹的胳膊上亮晶晶的，沾满了细密的汗。离里德尔最近的是一位贝斯手，她是一个沉默的长头发女人，眼神冷漠，厚厚的嘴唇紧抿着，曼妙的身姿被贴满银亮鳞片的短衣短裙勾勒得如同水蛇。这种矛盾的气质在一瞬间吸引了里德尔的注意，又很快被昏暗恍惚的氤氲淹没了。  
他转过头，炫目的灯光中涌动着一条暗蓝的河流，宛若失音的歌唱。墙边摆放着一张松软的皮质双人沙发，上面的垫子滑落在地，被人踩了好几脚，沙发扶手上洒了一滩酒液。两个男孩紧紧缠在一起，衣衫凌乱，几乎分不出彼此。其中一个男孩的腰扭得像水蛇，亮蓝的光斑吻过他小巧的鼻尖，吻过他红润的嘴角，他白皙的右胳膊垂挂在地上，亮得扎眼。  
疯狂的歌声一句一句逼进里德尔的大脑中，风暴般的音乐将他颇为自傲的镇定毁得稀巴烂。不，也许不是音乐，不是温度，不是隐约的酒精，不是任何外在的东西。贝斯手还在他面前扭动，银亮的鳞片长在蛇身上，入骨的蛊惑渗进血液里。他注意到男孩的右脚，皮鞋早不知道蹬哪儿去了，苍白的脚踝露出来一截，细嫩的脚趾在空中摇晃。趴在他身上的男孩面色酡红，眼睛紧盯着他，他们的嘴唇越靠越近，几乎要碰在一起。音乐戛然而止，沸腾的空气仿佛骤然被抽空了，所有人被迫从狂燃的激情中脱离出来，全身上下的每个细胞都叫嚣着不想停止。  
台上的乐队成员喘着粗气，他们各个汗流浃背，双眼发红。而台下的旅客已经开始愤怒地喊叫，他们不想停止，不想结束，那令人发疯的音乐如同罂粟，他们只想一遍一遍无穷尽地听下去，直到耗光自己的最后一滴血。  
里德尔清楚现在轮到自己上场了。他在狂热的叫喊中站起身，整了整西装，大步朝沙发区走去。德拉科似乎被压得有些难受，用力推着身上的卢奇，然而后者死按着他不放，纠缠间两人几乎要打起来。里德尔穿过影影绰绰的人群，推开了两个想扑到他身上的衣着暴露的女人。德拉科已经翻身将卢奇按在了沙发内侧，用力摁着他的肩膀，里德尔径直走到他身后，搂过他的腰将他抱了起来，一手勾着他的膝弯。  
一下子失去了重压的卢奇愣了一下，随即反应过来，两眼通红，咆哮了几声。但他实在醉得太厉害了，身体一歪，又从沙发上一头栽了下去。  
里德尔抱着德拉科慢慢往前走，低头看着他的脸。也许是醉酒的缘故，男孩的身体很软，异常温顺，散乱的金发披在汗津津的额头上，胸口的扣子解开了三粒，露出大片洁白瘦削的胸膛。他在他怀中嘤咛着，咕哝了几声，似乎觉得有点痒，他不耐烦地抓着自己的脖子，在上面挠出了几道红痕，看起来倒像是被蹂躏了一番似的。  
舞台上的乐队已经将乐器搬到了后台，里德尔抱着德拉科踏上昏暗的舞台，一道白光落在他们两人身上，站在前方的旅客马上兴奋地尖叫起来，又跳又闹，激动地指着他们两个。德拉科努力想睁开眼，但无论怎么努力也看不清，只好抱紧唯一的支柱。  
里德尔抱着他坐在钢琴凳上，让他分开腿面对面坐在自己的大腿上，将他的裤腰往上扯了一些，台下的人尖叫得更大声了。酒吧里只有一台电钢，比餐厅里的三角钢琴要小很多，德拉科在他前面一坐，几乎挡住了三分之一的琴键。但这无所谓，反正他闭着眼睛都能弹，而且下面的疯子也不在乎他弹得怎么样——他们只在乎是不是够刺激。  
里德尔抱着德拉科调整了一下姿势，拉过他的手环住自己的脖子，双手搭在琴键上，用力压了下去。他弹的是贝多芬的F大调第23号奏鸣曲《热情》，这首曲子被罗曼·罗兰称赞为“在花岗石的河道里的火焰的巨流”，节奏非常快，热烈磅礴，如同燃烧的流水从他的指下涌出。这首奏鸣曲里德尔表演过不下百次，轻重、情感、节奏早已掌握得如火纯青，所有易弹错的部分也已经克服，但他必须得承认，这是他弹得最糟糕的一次。  
他向来是一个苛求完美的人，即使在酒吧这种场所也要做到最好，即使没有人听得懂他在弹什么。但这次他从落指的那一刻起就知道糟了，德拉科的头靠在他颈间，沾着酒香的嘴唇蹭了蹭他的脖颈。他的右手一抖，一个音提前落了下来，把整个节奏都打乱了。一步错，步步错，他的手指仿佛不听使唤似的，二十分钟里不知按错了多少音，甚至差点断节，这对于他来说是从未发生的事。  
醉酒的德拉科还算安分，但偶尔会扭一下，嘟囔着抱怨几句。里德尔听懂了其中一句含混的“好吵”，这让他直接踩下了踏板——即使这个地方并不需要踩踏板——他的膝盖微微一震，顶上了男孩柔软的臀部，蹭过他两瓣臀肉之间的深缝。德拉科敏感地一颤，“唔”了一声，呼吸明显有些紊乱了。里德尔深深地吸了口气，开始弹下一个乐章。这种挑逗几乎能让人上瘾，德拉科生涩的反应撩拨着他的心脏，他细瘦的腰肢在他腹部磨蹭，轻软的嘴唇喷出薄薄的热气，后臀不断地被他的膝盖顶过，有几次甚至呻吟出声，和轻快热烈的琴声搅在一起，这种亵渎般的禁忌感让里德尔微眯起眼，眼中闪过红光。  
他的内心燃烧着一团火，黑暗、汹涌，他说不出它的成分是什么。他故意把他从天上扯下来，让这高贵的男孩像个娼妓般坐在他腿上发浪，让所有人都看到他卑微、放荡的一面。但这些目光又成了令他发狂的钉子，他想戳瞎那些盯着德拉科看的眼睛，他不允许他们看他，不允许他们肮脏地对他想入非非——他厌恶这个男孩，但他是他的，只有他能看他。  
最后一个音重重地落下，仿佛要把琴键敲碎，里德尔用力将德拉科的脑袋按在了电钢上，狠狠堵住了他的嘴唇。周围爆出一阵尖叫，随后是此起彼伏的大吼，男男女女狂欢着，有人朝舞台扔还没喝完的饮料瓶，有人扔了条沾着口红的手帕。里德尔发疯了似的噬咬着德拉科娇嫩的嘴唇，很快就咬破了，血腥味在两人的口腔中漫开。德拉科努力勾着他的脖子，高翘着双腿，他的衣服被蹭掉了一半，整个人狼狈不堪。里德尔捏着他的下颌逼他张开嘴，毫不客气地吮吸搅弄，手掌则不停地揉着他弧线明显的臀部，甚至抽了两巴掌。下面有人高喊着“上了他”，还有人捏着酒杯想跨上台，里德尔抄起电钢上插着的琴谱夹反手扔了过去，砸中了那人的腹部。他捞起瘫软如泥的德拉科，大步跨下舞台，挤开人群离开了酒吧。  
走廊上湿凉的海风让他滚烫的大脑略微清醒了一些，里德尔看向怀中的男孩，他双颊通红，睫毛粘成了一团，嘴唇破了一个口，整个人以一种扭曲的姿势蜷缩着。他盯着他看了一会儿，抱着他朝另一个方向走去。  
德拉科的房间离这儿不远，里德尔从他松松垮垮的裤子里摸出钥匙开了门，打开灯，将德拉科扔在床上。男孩被摔得有点痛，闷闷地沉吟了一声，挣扎着翻过身。  
里德尔脱掉身上沾满了汗的西服外套，去卫生间洗了把脸，出来时正好看见德拉科正烦躁地扯着领带，他的裤子滑落了一半，缠着膝盖，绊得他倒在了床上。德拉科的双手还揪着那根深蓝领带，双眼翻白，整个人像根麻花似的在被子上翻滚。里德尔走去按住了他的背，把他的手扯下来，两下解开了他的领带，顺便扒下他皱皱巴巴的脏污衬衫和长裤扔到床下。束缚被解除让德拉科舒了口气，他开始在床上磨磨蹭蹭地扭动。里德尔将他翻过身，轻松地分开他细长的双腿，男孩没有反抗，温顺得超乎想象。里德尔紧盯着他，目光从他胸前的两点滑下，落在了他鼓起一团的下身上。很难相信，酒精实际上能降低人的性欲，但那些摩擦和吻还是让这个可恶的家伙有了感觉，让他从青涩爬向堕落。  
里德尔想起他迷离的双眼，想起他害怕地紧搂着他，在观众们疯狂的尖叫中用屁股摩擦他的膝盖，任他摆布。琴声伴着雨从窗外飘来，不是他的，德拉科的睫毛一颤，微微睁开眼。他迷迷糊糊地朝窗户伸出手，扭身正要朝那儿爬去，里德尔猛地将他拖了回来，俯身压住了他的嘴唇。  
这次的吻比上次更疯狂，里德尔整个人撑在他身上，大掌在他光滑的肌肤上肆意游移，所过之处无不留下触目惊心的红痕。德拉科被弄得疼痛不已，不停地晃着双腿、扭转头部，试图躲避。然而里德尔死死按住了他的后脑勺，另一只手隔着内裤使劲抠着他臀缝间的私处，激得他呜咽起来，拼命合拢着双腿，利用腰腹力量往后退，结果险些翻下床，又拉回来被抽了一巴掌屁股。  
“你对谁都会这样，嗯？”他压着他的上身，贪婪地吮吸着他的耳垂，声音却骤然低下来，阴冷而可怖，“不管是谁在弹琴你都会去听……随随便便就能和人逛酒吧，是不是？”  
脑海蓦然中闪过之前德拉科和卢奇倒在沙发上的样子，里德尔捏着他乳头的手指一下子加重了力道。德拉科痛叫了一声，用力推着他的手，可醉酒使他完全提不起力来，最后只能任由他把两粒乳头掐得红肿挺立，可怜至极。  
里德尔紧盯着男孩涨红的脸，他虚软的身体上多了几个红痕。此时他已经完全丢掉了原来高高在上的外壳，失去了颐指气使的底气，只剩下懦弱、胆怯又丑陋的内里。没错，就应该是这样……他有什么资格命令他？他有什么资格觉得自己高人一等，让他做那些伺候人的事？……不，他没有资格，他什么也配不上……黑暗粘稠的火焰在心底冷漠地燃烧，他要让他尝一尝被人压制的滋味……让他也经历一番那种屈辱，被压进泥沼里无法翻身，只能将疼痛都咽进冒烟的喉咙里。里德尔扯下男孩身上最后的布料，将他摆成高翘着屁股的爬跪姿势，从后面压上了他。  
德拉科的背脊洁白无瑕，两瓣臀肉光滑而柔腻，他肆意揉搓着，按摩着深缝中粉嫩的小口，同时粗鲁地撸动男孩肿硬的性器，将他伺候得喘息连连，腿颤抖着分得更开了一些。  
“你爸爸把我当成你的仆人，是不是？”里德尔在他耳边低声说道，那低柔而阴冷的声音宛若来自地狱，“仆人……可笑至极……”  
他低语着，手掌又狠狠地抽了一记他的臀部，男孩抽搐着向前扑去，却被一下子拉了回来。他的手摸到他的前胸，再次拧住了那两枚充血的肉粒，下身暧昧地撞击着德拉科的后臀，将他撞得两股战战，险些倒在床上。德拉科浑身滚烫，皮肤煮熟了似的浮起一层红晕，口中发出模糊不清的喊叫。里德尔紧捏着他的欲望，炽热的吻如同一簇簇火在他的后背和肩膀点燃。  
“看看你这副样子……马尔福，嗯？”他摸索着男孩缝里青涩的小嘴，德拉科的背脊紧绷着，微微拱起，拉成了一条完美的弧，“仆人……谁才是仆人，看清楚，德拉科……”  
紧致的私处被硬是撑开了，挤进了两根指头，德拉科难受地挣扎着，这种陌生的触感让他的心头无由来地升起了一丝恐惧。不……不能……他想要尖叫，可喉咙却卡住了似的发不出声。手指插得更深了一些，搔弄着他火热的肉壁，德拉科胸膛起伏着，口中溢出不成字句的吟哦，羞耻得他耳根都红了。  
“不要，”当他探入三根手指时，男孩焦躁地扭动着丰满的臀部，想把他挤出去，“好难受……痛，别进去——”  
“不想我进去？”里德尔伏在他耳边低声说道，说话时带起的细微气流摩擦着德拉科的鼻尖，让他微微战栗。德拉科使劲掰着他插入体内的手指，踢蹬着腿，尝试几次失败后就大吵大闹起来，里德尔不得不低头封住了他的嘴。他们鼻息相混，激烈地交换呼吸，德拉科被吻得昏头转向，挣扎幅度小了些，里德尔趁机插得更深，近乎整根没入，灵活地在他的蜜穴内捣弄起来。  
“求我，德拉科……”他着迷地吻着德拉科的蝴蝶骨，男孩潮湿的呼吸如同海浪涌过他的脖颈，“求我就放过你，嗯？”  
德拉科呜咽着，对方冰凉细长的手指在他温暖窄小的体内抽动，将里面挤出甜蜜的汁液来，把体毛沾湿了。他嘟囔了几句“不要”，那声音又尖又哑，毫无威慑力。当里德尔插到某个点时，一股奇异的快感从他触碰的地方升上来，过电般冲刷着他的神经。德拉科猛地弹了一下，使劲推开他，倒在床上平复着呼吸。里德尔没有马上追上去，他盯着他起伏的苍白胸口，下面的小腹也随之微微振动着，然后是那双修长的腿，窗外泻入的月光在上面铺了一层银白的沙。两腿之间的侧面是一片漆黑，宛若埋入黑色海面的大理石柱，他轻轻触上那完美的大理石面，还残留着他的掐痕，淌着水，比大西洋彻夜的海风还要冷冽。那种暴虐的欲望不但没有散去，反而更强烈了，但他整个人却显得更冷静、沉默。  
里德尔慢慢侧过身，德拉科还没有醒酒，合着眼又昏睡了过去。窗外涌动的海浪声混合着颤抖的蓝色光晕，还有男孩身上若有若无的冷冷的酒味，他的大脑蓦然闪过一段旋律，他似乎听过，但此时却迸发出了新的光火，他感觉到一种含着雪般的冷静和透痛，仿佛用冰尖在心脏划开了一刀。里德尔的手指慢慢地攥紧，他无来由地生出了一种冲动——他必须得把它记下来，马上……再迟一秒他就会忘记，一切将化为泡影，这一刻如流星般短暂，也如流星般耀眼。  
他深深地看了他一眼，从地上拾起外套，拍了拍挂在臂弯。他捞起被子盖住德拉科的身体，男孩打了个哈欠，自动搂着被子蜷起来，缩成了自认为舒服的姿势。里德尔关上窗，想了想还是替他穿上内裤，转身离开了房间。

德拉科醒来的时候，窗外正飘来轻远的琴声。他的大脑裂开了似的疼痛，被那琴声温柔地抚摸着，竟感到眼前变得清明起来。他揉着眼睛坐起身，被子从身上滑落，他这才意识到自己身上一丝不挂，除了内裤以外什么也没穿。这是怎么了？德拉科皱起眉，慢吞吞地爬下床，一脚踩到了一团柔软的布料，低头一看发现是自己的长裤。他几脚把它踢到一边，从衣柜里取出一件睡衣套上，推开门往外走。  
他记得结束问讯后，他便和布雷斯、卢奇去舞厅跳了一下午。吃完晚饭后布雷斯与他们分开了，卢奇提议去旁边的音乐酒吧找乐子，他没有反对。他们在吧台边一杯一杯地喝酒，期间有不少人上来搭讪，两人都不堪其扰，最后一起躲在沙发区边喝酒聊天边等晚上的乐队。德拉科之前从未喝过这么多的酒，很快就撑不住了，苍白的皮肤上浮起浅浅的红晕。他想说自己不能再喝了，但又不想被卢奇瞧不起——他一定一直等待着这个机会，在上次赌牌输得精光后。  
接下来的事情德拉科记不清了，他只记得乐队终于到来，酒吧蓦然黑了下来，又蓦然炸开，所有人都在尖叫，灯光乱晃，整个世界如同破碎的万花筒浸漫了他的所有感官。德拉科的大脑像被雷霆重击了一般，又痛又混沌，什么也进不去、出不来，他恍惚地意识到他并不喜欢这种嘈杂不堪的环境，不喜欢过强的刺激，它们像兴奋剂般具有欺骗性。比起摇滚和黑金属他更偏爱清脆的钢琴曲，就像此时从天边飘来的琴音，具备少年的清透和热烈，时而轻快、时而延宕，冰凉、肆意、温柔、荒唐，不知会流向哪一个方向。  
他循着琴声往前，细细的雨丝落在他身上，一如初见的那天轻柔、微凉。整条走廊落着磨砂般的暗蓝光线，透亮的玻璃倒映着灰棕色的影子，影中的自己朝梦里走来，化为了扑在镜上的一面灰烬。  
他推开旋转餐厅的玻璃门，餐厅里只亮着一盏暗灰色的灯，罩着钢琴边的那个男孩。他轻轻穿过旋转的桌椅，一步一走向舞台，每一脚都像踏在冰尖上。他紧盯着那架黑色的三角钢琴，里德尔修长的十指在琴键上舞动，跳跃、交错、上下翩飞。这首曲子的旋律德拉科从未听过，它并不复杂，但却弥漫着一种莫名的哀伤，似乎能通进每个人的灵魂深处。他在他背后站了许久，脚趾微微发麻，整个人沉浸在不真实的幻境之中，仿佛下陷至两万里的海底。  
不知过了多久，也许有一阵风暴那么久，里德尔的手指慢慢从琴键上收回。他侧过身，两人的目光悄无声息地撞在了一起，他注视着他黑暗的眼睛，那里藏着还未散去的音符。  
德拉科无法移开眼，里德尔的视线有魔力似的牵引着他，不让他后退。他想要说点什么，但又一个字也说不出。也许他们不需要语言，只需要距离，越靠越近，几乎能听见彼此的心跳。太快了，他不能相信。当触及某个临界点时，里德尔骤然盖住了他的后脑勺，按下他的头吻了上去。

在和女孩约会前，布雷斯总会绅士地替对方点好一杯茶。很少有人会讨厌喝茶，而女孩喝茶时往往会矜持地低头小啜，他便能趁机好好打量，观察她的长相和姿态，进一步判断她是不是自己好的那一款。这次他看上的是一个美国艺人的女儿，她长相甜美，声音也是布雷斯最喜欢的那种，虽然美式口音让他有点不适应，但这并不是什么大问题。可现在他却没有一点心思和她调情，他的注意力完全被角落里的那两人勾住了。  
那是两个男孩，他们正坐在桌边聊天，手边各放着一杯咖啡。其中一人的身影被盆栽挡住了，另一人背对着他，身上穿着钢琴师特有的黑西服。布雷斯觉得那人的身形极为眼熟，那挺拔的背影像极了里德尔，但距离太远了，他无法确定。他敷衍地应付着他的新女朋友，目光一直往那儿瞟，眼睛瞪得老大，恨不得伸长脖子去看。女孩忍了一会儿，终于受不了了，用力拍了拍他的手臂：“嘿，你到底在看什么？”  
“你看看那两个人，”布雷斯没有看她的脸色，“那个黑头发的男孩，你有没有觉得——”  
“哦，我认识他，他是这里弹得最好的钢琴师！”女孩看了一眼，马上坐直了身子，“你和他熟悉吗？他很有名，很多人都认为以他的琴技，如果离开这儿一定会名声大噪的。”  
“真的是他。”布雷斯喃喃着，没有仔细听她后面的话，“我说德拉科怎么忽然问我哪儿适合约会……”  
和布雷斯不一样，德拉科从小到大没有谈过一次恋爱，虽然总是听布雷斯吹嘘自己泡妞的高招，自以为有点经验，但一到实际操作就傻了眼，不知道到底该做什么。  
那天他们在钢琴边接吻，他的心头仿佛破开了一个泡泡，一些令人迷茫的东西涌了进来，混合着夜晚冰凉的雨丝。他们坐在钢琴凳上拥吻，周围的景象轻轻旋转，他揽着他的腰，指尖在他的身上逡巡，如同演奏一首无声的钢琴曲。夜晚的暗光一波一波地洒在他们身上，德拉科几乎要溺死在这个吻里，幽幽的琴声在他脑中来回飘荡，将他的心磨得发软。  
他不记得他们是怎样回到房间的，里面一片漆黑，谁也没有开灯。两人一进入就堵在门边接吻，然后倒在地毯上摩擦了一会儿，身体渐渐变得火热起来。德拉科丝薄的睡衣很快就被脱得精光，黑色内裤也扯落了挂在脚踝上，前面被捏了几下，舒服得他哼哼起来。他们激烈地拥吻着，抚摸着彼此的身体，发出情欲的低喃。当里德尔开始揉德拉科的屁股时，后者才感觉有些不对劲，用力推了他几下。  
“你摸哪儿？”  
“你的屁股太紧。”里德尔在他耳边说道，他的声音因为欲望而显得嘶哑，德拉科触电般地弹了一下。  
“你要压我？”他瞬间反应过来他要做什么，脸腾地红了，又耻又怒，“我要在上面，汤姆！你应该伺候我——”  
他的话还没说完，屁股就被用力抽了一记，肿起了一大块。男孩狠狠将他压在地上，不轻不重地咬了口他的耳廓，故意捏了捏他的臀肉。  
“我在伺候你，德拉科，”他懒洋洋地说道，“作为回报，你应该说谢谢。”  
他们的第一次做得很慢，德拉科一开始死活不肯让他进去——里德尔的东西太大了，他绝不可能吃得下。但在被亲了几次后，他就稀里糊涂地张开了腿，让对方扩张他未经人事的后庭。直到将里面插得足够湿热软腻，里德尔才抽出手指，慢慢挺进去。然而德拉科太娇生惯养了，稍微推进一点就喊痛，泪汪汪地让他退出去，还扭着小屁股想后退，结果被抓回来教训了一番。他们在地毯上翻滚，一路做到了盥洗室边，德拉科的前胸被吮得发红，身体里面被操得又腻又稠，穴口沾满了润滑液和体液。他撅着屁股趴在地上，口中不断地发出极致满足的呻吟，不由自主地开始配合着对方的动作扭腰送臀。里德尔紧盯着男孩红肿泥泞的小口和摩擦得发红的腿缝，难以置信，这种爱欲简直能让人堕落。德拉科赤裸的胴体洁白如皎月，而他正肆无忌惮地玷污月亮。  
他们在浴缸里又做了一次，德拉科从来没有承受过这么多，射得两腿发虚，跪都跪不稳。他呜咽着求他停下，那带着哭腔的嗓音反而更激起了他的施虐欲。他什么也没有，他想，没有孤独，没有迷茫，没有需要担忧的未来，一首曲子和一个吻就能把他骗走。  
浴缸的水缓慢涌入深处，荡漾着，漫过两人交叠的肉体。他洗干净德拉科下面红肿的小嘴，抱着他回到床上。男孩的头发还有点湿，他往他怀里拱去，水珠沾在他的胸口，浸透了他的心脏。  
他们的恋情几乎在飞速进展。虽然那次第二天醒来德拉科发了好大一通火，抱怨里德尔没轻没重，把他身上弄得到处都是痕迹。更重要的是他的屁股肿了，连椅子都坐不了，只好在床上躺了一天。不过这只是一个小插曲，他们很快就有了第二次、第三次，两人都食髓知味，一有空就缠着对方做，几乎什么地方都试过。  
他们去情侣餐厅里约会，里德尔带他去看魔术，去剧院里看意大利歌剧《图兰朵》。公主图兰朵美若天仙，却又冷若冰霜，她要求前来提亲的王子必须回答出她的三个问题，否则就要被杀头。鞑靼王子卡拉夫为那些被杀头的王子而愤怒，却在见到公主图兰朵那一刻疯狂地爱上了她，不顾阻拦上前挑战公主的三个问题。  
这个歌剧并不长，公主的暴戾和残忍让整个舞台笼罩在一片灰蒙蒙的阴郁之中，但她精致的妆容又是暗夜中一道艳丽的光，让所有人移不开眼。卡拉夫王子最后答对了她的三个问题，公主惊慌失措，不肯履行诺言。王子答应如果公主能在太阳升起之前猜出他的名和姓，他愿意引颈受刑。  
当王子唱起那首著名的咏叹调《今夜无人入眠》时，舞台明亮起来，又陷入了暗紫色的黄昏，两侧升起苍白的烟雾，被舞台灯映成天鹅绒般的深蓝色。高昂而壮丽的男高音在上空盘旋，那熟悉的旋律让德拉科的后背微微颤抖。他们在一起的那个夜晚，他听见的那首钢琴曲旋律几乎和它一模一样。里德尔为它加上了不同的伴奏和装饰音，让它变得更清透、悲伤，闪烁着夜的光辉。  
德拉科悄悄看向他，后者的手搭在扶手上，那细长的手指比图兰朵公主的面容还要冰冷。他轻轻握住了他，心跳如鼓，脑袋发热。  
“等到太阳照亮大地，亲吻你时我才会对你说分明！我会用亲吻解开这个秘密，你将会爱上我，获得爱的甜蜜……”  
掌心的手指动了动，悄悄缠了上来，也握住了他。德拉科的心脏猛地一跳，一股甜蜜从心底涌出，将他撑胀了，把他送到空中。剧院里渐渐暗下来，陷入空旷的寂静。德拉科再也忍不住了，凑上来粗鲁地贴住了对方的嘴唇，一触即逝。这个吻轻盈而短暂，如同凉夜的露水，倏忽即逝。  
离开剧院后德拉科嚷嚷着要再听一次，于是他们在房间里等到天黑，拉着手溜进了旋转餐厅。里德尔跳上舞台，伸手将他拽上来。他们一同坐在钢琴凳上，德拉科屏着呼吸，他从未觉得这些音符离自己如此之近，就在他触手可及的地方被制造出来，随着落指和抬指迸发、又消失在空中。不得安眠，不得安眠，公主你也是一样，要在冰冷的闺房，焦急地观望那因爱情和希望而闪烁的星光！但他此时并不感到冰冷，他的心被热血包裹，比烈火还要热。德拉科痴痴地看着他，他太爱他弹琴的样子了，颤动的后背，有力的双手，如同一个接近光的黑色天使，再过一瞬就要堕落成恶魔。  
他们很快又纠缠在一起，亲吻着彼此。德拉科浑身赤裸地坐在凹凸起伏的琴键上，双腿被打开到了最大，情爱的入口生涩地开合着，为这大胆至极的姿势而颤抖。德拉科羞得身体发红，此时他像被恶魔享用的祭品，每一寸肌肤都不属于自己。他的臀缝被巨物撑开，满满的汁液随着抽插溢出，溅在琴键上。德拉科急促地呻吟着，身体的扭动碰撞着黑白键，发出令他羞愤欲死的清脆声响。里德尔的撞击越来越狠，近乎整根抽出再没入，男孩软嫩的臀肉摩擦着琴键边缘，他被撞得左右摇晃，只能死死抓着琴体不让自己掉下去，高频的深入使他很快就达到了高潮，毫无抵抗力地泥陷在欲望的深沟里。当里德尔把他抱下来时，他的两条腿软趴趴地勾着他，双手紧搂着他的脖子。  
“屁股被硌得痛死了，”德拉科抽息着，用力推了推里德尔的肩膀，“帮我揉一揉……我的腰也好痛，汤姆，以后不要在这里做了。”  
里德尔拿过他脱下的外套铺在地上，让德拉科躺在上面，开始替他按摩他挺翘的臀部。德拉科白皙的小屁股被琴键边缘压出了一道一道深红的印子，显得有些可怜。他缓慢地按摩着，由下至上，男孩舒服地哼哼着，夸了他几句。他依然是那个讨厌的家伙，他想，任性、娇惯、一身臭毛病，缺点多得数不清，可那天他看着他，那段旋律倏忽掠过心头，如同一阵骤降的雨。他的弹奏技巧已经登峰造极，在普通的听客看来这便足够，但他自己清楚，除了那首震惊四座的《命运交响曲》，他始终没有融入任何一首曲子。他听着旁人的苦痛，像隔着生死两界，没有一件事与他相关。他无法理解卡拉夫王子，倒是对图兰朵公主的杀伐果断有一丝赞同。但这个故事的结局太糟糕了，糟糕得难以置信。公主最后终止了复仇，屈服于所谓的爱之下，被一个无能的男人带走——简直令人发笑，竟然还有人为此落泪。  
他俯下身，在他柔美的后背上咬了一口，留下一圈深红的牙印。男孩瑟缩了一下，正要抱怨，里德尔的手指已经摸到了他熟透的乳房，驾轻就熟地揉弄起来，折磨得他低喘连连。  
那天德拉科不知道是怎么回去的，他们在地上又弄了一次，他的后面被磨得破了皮，红肿起来。他觉得痛，这种疼痛像连绵的火，烧得他产生了幻觉——他们在海上奔跑，黑色的浪花拍碎在身上，惊起飞舞的群鸟。他躺在床上的时候还拉着里德尔的手，他微微叉开腿，夹住他的胳膊，在他冰冷的皮肤上摩擦着。但无论怎样努力，他的手臂永远如此寒冷，如同冬夜的蛇。  
“汤姆……”  
“闭眼。”对方低声说道。德拉科乖乖地闭上了眼睛，他感觉到里德尔的手指轻轻抚摸着他的眼皮，然后是薄薄的嘴唇。那双能演奏出最完美乐章的黄金之手，此时正在温柔地亲吻他，点燃他的羽毛。

德拉科第二天醒来的时候，里德尔已经不在身边了。他的腰痛得直不起来，双腿因为长时间张开，腿根肌肉酸软，更别提被狠狠蹂躏过的臀部，上面还留着鲜红的指印。德拉科在内心暗骂着，磨磨蹭蹭地换上一套衬衫长裤。当他出门时，外面的走廊传来一阵喧闹声，似乎是几个人在大吵大闹，他边锁门边往外看，发现在走廊尽头的大厅里，许久未见的安德烈船长正站在那儿教训一个员工。德拉科慢吞吞地往前走，安德烈尖锐的声音不停地钻进大脑里来：  
“……我说过多少遍了，你总是把我的话当耳边风……”  
“……晚上又溜进餐厅，还把舞台弄得一团糟！”  
等等，他说的是……  
“还有上次，说好在酒吧待弹到半夜，结果你十二点不到就走了！你知道我的客人们气成什么样了吗？……”  
酒吧……？这又是怎么回事？德拉科的大脑终于清醒了一些，内心浮起了不好的预感。他慢慢走近，这种预感越来越强烈，几乎让他头皮炸裂。他踮起脚努力往里看，终于认出站在安德烈面前的人正是里德尔。  
“我可以解释，船长先生。”  
“不用狡辩，我知道你的理由，”安德烈毫不客气地回绝了他，两撮胡子气得翘了起来，“我不阻止你赚额外的钱，但你不能给我造成损失！当年是谁收留你的，你难道忘了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“哼，我看你就是忘了！我提醒过多少遍……”  
德拉科正皱着眉仔细听着，一只手蓦然搭上了他的肩膀，把他吓了一跳。  
“早上好。”卢奇幽灵般地出现在他身后，抬着下巴盯着正在争执的那两人。在他们旁边，另外几个琴师正对里德尔指指点点，德拉科认出那是和里德尔同宿舍的比利和埃里克。  
“你怎么不上去替他解围？”卢奇说道，语气有些古怪，“他不是你包的吗？”  
“什么？”德拉科蹙眉，回过头看向他。  
“酒吧里的人都知道，你为了捧他还坐他大腿上了，”卢奇讥讽道，“以前我怎么就没看出来？”  
“——什么坐大腿？”德拉科内心不祥的预感更强了，“我没有！”  
“你不记得了？”卢奇紧盯着他，“就是你和我一起去酒吧的那天——哦，你喝醉了，你大概不记得了。”  
“那天到底发生了什么？”德拉科追问道，卢奇正要说话，人群中的争执声蓦然变响了。一个满脸疲惫的妇人插了进来，隔开了里德尔和安德烈。她低声劝了安德烈几句，后者这才收手，狠狠地瞪了里德尔一眼，扭头转身离开。比利和埃里克面面相觑，迟疑了几秒，快步跟上了安德烈。  
围观者低头议论着，渐渐散去，有些旅客甚至还穿着睡衣，没有更衣洗漱就出来看热闹。德拉科见状连忙朝里德尔跑去，卢奇在他背后抓了他一把，将他向后拉去，凑到他耳边低声说道：“我能比他更好，德拉科。”  
德拉科的耳尖一颤，条件反射地甩开他。那一头的里德尔已经看见了他，转身朝他走来。德拉科跑得有点急，一个踉跄跌进了他怀里，后者托住了他的腰和背。男孩冰冷而磅礴的气息一股脑儿涌上来，将他淹没了。  
德拉科还没来得及喘口气，一串清脆的脚步声从背后传来，绕过他们右侧。德拉科抬起头，卢奇正双手插兜从旁边走过。注意到他的视线，他回给他一个暧昧的眼神。德拉科蓦然想到他刚才说的话，猛地推开了里德尔，后退一步。后者微眯起眼，脸色略有些阴沉。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃——我坐你腿上是怎么回事？”德拉科紧张得舌头打结，没头没脑地蹦出了这样一句，恨不得打自己一嘴巴。  
“什么你坐我腿上？你难道不是每个晚上都坐在我腿上？”里德尔冷冷地反问，德拉科的脸霎时红了，有些咬牙切齿：  
“闭嘴！”  
“不想被别人知道？”里德尔朝他走来，他的影子拖长了投射在墙壁上。德拉科步步后退，后背抵上了墙面，里德尔一手撑在他耳侧，下巴和脖颈离他相当近，那浓郁的侵略气息简直让德拉科喘不过气来。  
“我说的是在酒吧里！”他色厉内荏地叫道，推了推里德尔的胸膛，后者俯身重重地咬了一口他的下唇，按住了他的手腕。  
“你忘了？……真遗憾，”他低柔地说道，抚摸着他的手臂，“那是一次美妙的经历。我弹琴的时候你坐在我腿上，德拉科……想不想知道你那时候是什么样？”  
“你——”  
“路易斯告诉你的？”里德尔的声音冷下来，德拉科愣了一秒才反应过来路易斯是卢奇的姓氏，下意识点了点头。  
“他还说了什么？”  
他越靠越近，德拉科咽了口唾沫，干笑了两声，搪塞几句就想蒙混过关，里德尔抓住了他的手臂。  
“别以为我不知道，德拉科……”  
这句话听得德拉科心惊肉跳，他不知哪儿来的力气使劲甩开了他，飞快地跑走了。  
这天德拉科一整天都没去找里德尔。游轮已经抵达美国的港口，他和家人一同下船去周边的景区参观，一连好几天都很晚才回到船上，也没有机会和他碰面。  
返航的那天中午，德拉科和父母去另一家法国菜餐厅用餐，卢修斯忽然严肃指责了他和卢奇去酒吧的行径，还命令他不准再和里德尔接近。  
“……今天才有人告诉我这件事，不然我还被蒙在鼓里。你知不知道你在做什么，德拉科？”他瞪着他，那手指几乎要指到他脸上来了，纳西莎按下了他的手臂，皱着眉对他摇了摇头，“路易斯家的儿子都告诉我了，你最近和那个钢琴师走得很近，是不是？还让所有人看笑话……你忘了你姓什么了吗？”  
“好了，够了！别再怪德拉科了，”纳西莎起身走到男孩身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“他只是不懂事，现在肯定明白了。”  
卢修斯冷冷地盯着他看了一会儿，哼了一声，重新拿起刀叉。德拉科强忍着内心的冲动，死死地瞪着餐桌上的餐盘，那一盘盘精致的餐点此时在他眼中完全丧失了吸引力，化为扼住他喉咙的枷锁，让他无法呼吸。  
他闷不作声地吃完饭，一离开餐厅就闯进了卢奇的房间，和他打了一架。卢奇看起来弱不禁风，走到哪儿都要带着保镖，但无论如何他也是黑道出身，多少会一点格斗技巧。他们把桌子上的东西都砸得稀巴烂，两人纠缠着滚到了沙发上，使劲扯着对方的衣服不放手。德拉科的整张脸都扭曲了，面目狰狞，他费了吃奶的力才翻过身，用力压在卢奇上方。两人恶狠狠地瞪着对方，喘息着，蓦地，德拉科的大脑闪过一个混乱的片段。一股浓郁而泥泞的酒气，被欲望浸透的眼睛……似乎在不久之前，在一片漆黑的酒吧里，他们也曾以这个姿势倒在沙发上，咬牙切齿地盯着对方……  
那天到底是发生了什么？  
“想起来了？”注意到他的表情，卢奇冷哼了一声，抬手捏住了德拉科纤细的肩膀，加重了力道，“既然你自己送上门来……之前没有告诉你，如果不是那个汤姆·里德尔，你早就躺在我床上了。”  
德拉科一拳朝他打去，卢奇偏过头，他的拳头仅仅弄乱了他的头发。卢奇抹开飘到额前的发，猛地俯身想亲他，德拉科努力扭过了脸，他只碰到了他的脸颊，但这也足以让他恶心得起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“滚开！”他使劲踢着他的腿，想要起身，卢奇抱住了他的腰，将他的裤子往下扯，“我操你妈！”  
“我也能做到，”他贴着他的耳朵说道，“和谁玩不是玩，你说对不对？”  
德拉科的心脏几乎要跳出嗓子眼，他用力掰着卢奇的手，指甲在他手背上划出了几道血痕。后者抱着他的腰往右一滚，将他按在了身下。德拉科重重地砸着他的背，后者痛得脸色苍白，狠狠咬住了他肩膀。他的手在他身上胡乱摸着，德拉科目眦欲裂，被咬的右肩疼得难以动弹，左手在地上拍打着，摸到了一个长条的物体，颤抖着握紧了。  
卢奇已经开始撕扯他的衣服，德拉科大脑一片空白，愤怒、震惊、羞耻糅成了一团，将他的理智融化了。他怒吼着，扬起手臂，那一瞬间他什么也没有想，几乎是凭本能将手中的东西砸向了他的后背。  
卢奇的双眼一下子瞪大了，眼中布满了血丝，狰狞可怖。德拉科感觉他咬着自己肩膀的力道松了一些，他的头核桃似的从他身上滑下来，整个身体压在他身上一动不动。德拉科呆了几秒，觉得有什么不对劲，握紧手指想要抽回那只长条物，可手指不知为何酸软无力，怎么也拉不回来。他推了他一把，卢奇沉甸甸的身体一下子从他身上滚了下去，把他吓了一跳。  
“卢奇？”德拉科唤了一声，挣扎着坐起来。感觉手上黏黏的，他低头一看，这一眼惊得他心脏停跳了一秒。  
上面沾满了血。  
……怎么回事？  
他的手指微微颤抖着，似乎失去了知觉，眼睛不由自主地挪向卢奇的后背。男孩身上的白衬衫非常凌乱，背上插着一把折刀，血正源源不断地漫出来，打湿了大片布料。德拉科瞪着折刀看了几秒，蓦然向后挪去，用力蹬开男孩搁在地上的腿，跌跌撞撞地站起来，后背撞在了墙壁上。他深深地喘息着，胸口剧烈起伏，大脑似乎慢了十倍，一点也转不动，无法思考。他的视线无目的地在他身上游移着，不知在寻找什么。当他瞥见卢奇那双没有合上的、惊惧的眼睛时，那根紧绷的弦猛地断开了，德拉科尖叫了一声，转身冲出了大门。  
走廊里寂静无声，他疯狂地奔跑着，眼前一片混沌。卢奇的房间和他的房间隔了八间，但德拉科已经不知道自己到哪儿了，他甚至不知道自己是该回房间还是告诉爸妈——不，不能告诉他们，绝对不能，爸爸已经对他失望了——可他该怎么办？他该怎么解释这件事？  
德拉科跑得东倒西歪，他低着头，没有看前面的路，迎面撞上了一个人，摇摇晃晃地向后退了两步，靠在墙壁上。  
“德拉科？”  
对方熟悉的声音让德拉科抬起头，里德尔正皱着眉看着他。他的目光落下来，低声说道：“你的手上都是血。怎么了？”  
德拉科拳头紧握，后背剧烈颤抖着，没有动弹。过了几秒，里德尔试探着向前走了一步，男孩的肩膀一下子垮了，蓦地扑上来，像抓住最后一根救命稻草似的死死抱住他。  
“我完了，”他喃喃着，眼泪不受控制地涌出来，“我完了，汤姆，我杀人了——我杀人了……”  
“冷静点，德拉科……告诉我，怎么回事？”男孩宽阔的手掌轻抚着德拉科的背，这让他感到了一丝安定，吸了吸鼻子。  
“卢奇……我杀了卢奇……好多血，可我真的不是故意的，我不是——是他先想对我动手……”德拉科断断续续地说着，中间还咳嗽起来。里德尔温柔地安慰着他，不动声色地问道：  
“他想对你做什么？”  
“他……他想上我，汤姆，他脱我衣服……”  
里德尔抚摸着他后背的手骤然一停，他慢慢推开了德拉科，直直地看着他，脸上没有任何表情。  
“你过来的时候有人看到你吗？”  
“唔……应该没有吧。””德拉科唏嘘着回答道，揉着眼睛。  
“那么，现在你回到自己的房间，先去洗澡，把身上的衣服脱下来装在袋子里藏起来，不要把这件事告诉任何人，包括你的爸妈和朋友，”里德尔冷静地一句一句下命令，“呆在房间里不要动，不要害怕，等我过来。”  
他的话语似乎天生带着让人信任的特质，德拉科也慌乱得急需找一个依靠，想也不想地点了点头。里德尔用手背抹掉了他脖子上的一点血，拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“去吧。”  
德拉科的房间就在不远处，他扭头辨认周围的房号，转身跑开了。里德尔看着他哆嗦着用房卡打开门进屋，  
这才走向卢奇的房间。他步伐稳健，神色冰冷而阴沉。  
卢奇房间的房门是锁着的，德拉科冲出房间时无意识地带上了门，但这难不倒里德尔。他从口袋里拿出一张清洁工使用的特制卡，轻松地打开房门，反手关上。  
房间里一片狼藉，中央的茶几已经倒了，上面的茶杯、托盘和水果摔得到处都是，地毯上沾满了茶水和玻璃碎片。里德尔脱下鞋，避开了玻璃碎片，慢慢走到倒在地上的卢奇身边。他扫了一眼他背上的折刀，蹲下身，将手伸到他鼻子底下，还有细微的气流。  
里德尔从裤兜里拿出一张纸巾，捏住折刀使劲往里推到底，没至刀柄。他静静地等待着，直到男孩彻底停止呼吸，才用纸巾把刀拔出来，走进盥洗室里擦干净上面的血和指纹。

德拉科惴惴不安地坐在床上，用被子将自己裹成一团，屏着呼吸听着门外的动静，任何风吹草动都让他心惊肉跳。他的大脑乱成一团，一会儿想到卢修斯和纳西莎失望地看着他，一会儿想到警察冲进来将他带走，卢奇的保镖将他暴打一顿，越想越害怕，最后倒在床上默默流泪，哭着昏睡了过去。  
他一直睡到了晚上，连晚饭都没有去吃。当房门被推开时，他盯着那一抹光亮中的人影看了半天才反应过来他是谁，挣扎着从被子里坐起来。  
里德尔在床边坐下，将餐盒放在床头柜上，那扑鼻的香味让德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，肚子叫了一声。  
“饿了？”里德尔打开餐盒，香味更浓了，挣脱束缚挤出来。德拉科眼睛发绿地盯着里面的大鸡腿，眼巴巴地看着里德尔，后者轻笑了一声，把餐盘端到他面前，说道：“吃吧。我已经吃过了。”  
德拉科不再客气，接过餐盘便狼吞虎咽起来。他这才发现自己饿得超乎想象，整个人仿佛被掏空了似的，吃得越多反而越能体会到那种空虚感。里德尔没有打扰他，只是静静地看着他，不知在想什么。德拉科很快就将饭菜吃得一干二净，里德尔接过空餐盘放在一边，看了他一会儿，说道：“事情我已经替你解决了。”  
德拉科后背一紧，又陡然松开了，吐了口气，内心深处仍有些惴惴不安。里德尔仿佛没有注意到他紧张的神色，轻轻将他搂进怀里，吻了吻他的后颈。  
“我吩咐你的都做了吗？”他轻声问道。  
“嗯……我洗过澡了，衣服在我的柜子里，”德拉科小声说道，“没有人来过我的房间，我也没有出去。我一直在等你，汤姆。”  
“真乖，”男孩说道，头低下去，隔着布料含住了他小巧的乳粒，一只手从他的裤腰探入，揉捏着他丰满的臀肉，“卢奇对你说了什么？”  
“……什么？”德拉科被刺激得低吟起来，大脑混乱，“他——”  
“他对你说了我的坏话？”  
“唔，他说我坐在你腿上，很多人都看到了——”  
“你不乐意？”  
“没有——痛，汤姆！”敏感的乳头被狠狠揪了一把，德拉科倒吸了口气，下身鼓起了一团，羞耻得他夹紧了腿。男孩扯下他的裤子，用力拍了拍他的屁股，开始摸他的前面。他上下滑动着，时轻时重，手法极佳，将德拉科伺候得喘息连连，最后缩在他怀里射了出来，懒洋洋的像一只猫。里德尔恣意地抚摸着他白皙的大腿，德拉科羞涩地张开腿让他摸，臀缝间的入口迫不及待地翕张着，已经泛起了红。里德尔将他的腿掰得更开了一些，手指慢慢挤进去，搅了搅，不是很紧，又捅得更深了。  
“他也这么摸你？”他漫不经心地问道，“把你衣服脱光，然后从这里插进去，是吗？”  
“没有！”德拉科的羞耻心几乎爆棚，他的大腿紧绷着，深深地吸着气，“我才不会让他碰我！”  
“你最好记住，德拉科……如果让我看到你和别人搞在一起，我不会放过你……”  
他挖搅着男孩紧缩的柔软穴肉，后者又痒又痛，又有点想射，几乎快疯了。  
“不要，汤姆——我不会——”  
“向我保证，德拉科。”  
“我——我不会和别人——我只和你，汤姆，我只和你上床，饶了我——”  
里德尔重重地戳了一下他的敏感处，男孩措手不及，泄了一小股，耻辱得脸都红了。他呼吸急促，扭着腰试图调整到一个更舒服的姿势，哑声问道：  
“所以你是怎么处理的？我会不会被抓走……”  
“不会，”里德尔含吻着男孩的下巴，然后是喉结，德拉科敏感地一抖，“他们到明天早上才会发现他的尸体，然后他们会把目标锁定在他的保镖身上。”  
“保镖？”德拉科困惑地反问，“可是——”  
“别多想，”里德尔解着他胸前的金属扣，将他压到身下，“你不想被人发现人是你杀的，是不是？……那就听我的，别问为什么。”  
男孩的内里已经被捣弄得湿软至极，一插进去就有软肉绞上来，等待着他的疼爱。确定他已经准备好后，里德尔掐着他的腰慢慢顶了进去，一点点撑开他滚烫的媚肉。挺到底的时候两人都轻叹了口气，里德尔捧着德拉科的脸深吻着，狠狠吮吸他娇嫩如玫瑰花瓣的嘴唇，几乎将他的舌头吮麻了，同时下身也没有忘记挺动，将男孩操得媚叫连连，前面都勃起了，射得一团糟。  
高频的挺送抽插和一波波涌来的快感使德拉科很快就忘记了担忧的一切，全身心投入到爱欲之中。但里德尔显然并不打算就这样放过他，他拨弄着男孩性感的股瓣，舔咬着他敏感的耳垂，声音低柔至极：“怎么报答我，嗯？”  
“什么报答——嗯！”屁股被重重顶了一下，德拉科委屈得眼泪都出来了。紧接着是毫无预兆的凶狠进攻，里德尔变换着角度操弄他柔腻的小穴，一次次整根埋入再抽出，戳刺着他的敏感点。穴口被磨得发红、翻卷，色情至极，德拉科的尖叫一声接着一声，嗓子都哑了。他觉得自己仿佛被顶上了天，前列腺高潮让他眼前发白，双腿抽搐似的打颤。他毫无底线地求饶，不管对方提出什么要求都答应，私处被蹂躏所带来的疼痛和快乐让他无比着迷，几乎上了瘾。  
“汤姆……”  
“叫我主人。”  
“嗯……轻一点，我受不了……”  
“叫我主人，德拉科。”  
德拉科跨坐在里德尔的腿上，一次一次被对方强行压下，狠狠吞下粗大的性器。他像是被钉在了他身上似的，窄小的蜜穴被撑得饱胀，里德尔滚烫的巨物在他白嫩的小屁股里胡作非为，他哭叫着，早就被操出了生理性泪水，急促地呻吟着，腰几乎快断了。  
“听到我的话了吗？”里德尔在他的臀部抽了一巴掌，德拉科弹了一下，可怜巴巴地叫了声“主人”，结果被按在身下来回狠狠捅了十来次，小穴都要戳烂了，险些被操昏过去。  
“再叫一次，德拉科……”他在他耳边呢喃着，粗鲁地捻着他挺立的双乳，“再叫一次我就放过你，嗯？”  
德拉科早已被折腾得神志不清，频繁的高潮和若有似无的爱抚削弱了他的抵抗力。他乖乖地又叫了一声，里德尔紧盯着他，漆黑的眼睛闪过一丝红光。他蓦然俯身封住了他的嘴，疯狂地噬咬着，没等男孩反抗，又压着他挺送起来。  
“不要……停下，主人，我不行了……”  
“好痛，主人……！”  
他发了疯似的揉捏、吮吸、舔咬，在他身上留下属于他的痕迹。这是他的……全都是他的……他的男孩，他的每一寸肌肤都是他的……他想起卢修斯冰冷的面容，他称呼他为“仆人”时高高在上的态度，报复的滋味太美妙了，让人欲罢不能。他的儿子现在就躺在他身下任他摆布，被他操得高潮迭起，毫无羞耻心地叫他“主人”，比发情的母猫还淫荡。里德尔从后面刺入他，将他撞得只能发出破碎的吟哦，那一声声“主人”极大地满足了他，滋长了他的占有欲，他用窗帘绳绑住他的手脚，让他只能被动地挨操。当德拉科呜咽着恳求他停下来时，他将他的头按在自己腿间，命令道：“吞下去。”  
“主人……”  
“快一点，德拉科！”  
男孩的双手双脚都被绑在身后，身体被硬按在里德尔腿间，只能委屈地张开嘴含住他的性器。他吃力地吞咽着，时不时仰头看向他，期待他能让他停下来，然而那湿漉漉的眼神只能让里德尔的恶劣因子无限制地增加。他捏着他的下巴开始挺动，粗暴地使用他的嘴，让他温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着他的欲望。他的毛发拍打着德拉科的脸，强烈的腥气冲得男孩几乎喘不过气来，最后还被射了满嘴，倒在床上剧烈咳嗽着。里德尔俯身将他捞过来，在他的锁骨上吮出了一个鲜红的吻痕，这才将他身上的绳索解开。  
“我是谁？”他低头问他，德拉科正平复着呼吸，压声说道：“汤姆……”  
里德尔扬起眉，作势又要进来，德拉科慌忙改口：“主人，你是我的主人，主人。”  
里德尔这才彻底满意了，在他嘴唇上吻了一口，抱着他走向盥洗室。

第二天德拉科昏睡到了中午，醒来的时候头重脚轻，不知道哪儿是天哪儿是地，世界仿佛转了一个面，将他抛到了半空中。他迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己似乎发烧了，即使卯足了劲往被子里缩也感觉浑身发冷，没有一点食欲。  
他睁不开眼，一不小心又昏昏沉沉地睡了两个小时，最后是被布雷斯摇醒的，德拉科一睁开眼就对上了一张黝黑的大脸，吓得猛然推去，手指差点戳进他鼻孔里。  
“你搞什么？”布雷斯一手抱着椅背，一手揉着自己的脸。德拉科有些不好意思，哼了一声。  
“谁让你随便闯我房间？”  
“我们之间不就是能随便串门不用打招呼的关系吗？”布雷斯一副理所应当的表情，“算了，不说这个，我这次来是找你有事。”  
“哦，你又被哪个女生甩了？”  
“滚，别瞎说，”布雷斯挥了挥手，表情变得严肃起来，“卢奇·路易斯你认识吧？就是最近经常和你玩的那个黑道家族的小儿子，前几天我还看见你们在逛游戏厅。”  
德拉科的身体瞬间绷紧了，胸口发闷，有些喘不过气来。他努力使自己的声音听起来十分正常：  
“……知道，怎么了？”  
“他死了，”布雷斯毫不客气地说道，“被他的保镖杀死的。”  
“这是怎么回事？”德拉科的声音依然无比僵硬，好在布雷斯并没有察觉他的异样。  
“这是珍妮告诉我的，你可别跟别人说，”布雷斯凑近了一些，压低了嗓音，“珍妮是我的新女朋友，一个带劲的美国妞，她的房间就在路易斯隔壁。她说今天早上九点，清洁工来打扫房间的时候发现了路易斯的尸体，那尖叫声所有人都听得见。然后船上的警卫来了，对现场进行了调查，很快就锁定了目标——我不知道是根据什么，可能是血迹吧。然后他们在其中一个保镖的房间里搜出了凶器。”  
“凶器？”  
“对，应该是一把刀，”布雷斯耸耸肩，“很恐怖是不是？居然会发生这种事，路易斯的爸妈肯定要气疯了。”  
“是啊，”德拉科不知该说什么，内心乱成一团，一阵阵扑来的昏眩感令他有点想吐，“能给我倒杯开水吗？我头很晕。”  
“哦，哦！你是不是发烧了？你的脸好红。”布雷斯后知后觉地问道，起身去桌边烧水。德拉科无意识地回想着他刚才说的话，早晨被发现……保镖……凶器……和里德尔说得几乎一模一样，丝毫不差。明明是他杀的人，可现在罪名却安在了一个无辜的保镖身上……这难道不好吗？他才不想去坐牢。而且他也不是故意的，是卢奇先对他动的手，应该把他抓起来才对。  
德拉科勉强安慰着自己，心脏依然砰砰直跳。他庆幸自己逃过一劫，又害怕警卫会察觉到不对劲，发现他才是真凶。哦，还有里德尔，他简直太棒了，帮他解决了这么大的一个难题。德拉科一遍一遍地回想着里德尔昨天对他说的话，他在走廊里撞见他，惊慌失措，是他扛住了压力，让他回房间里呆着……真不敢相信，一个普通的琴师会有这种能耐吗？在凶杀面前镇定自若，甚至还能伪造现场，将嫌疑转移到他人身上，这是一个在船上呆了十六年的未成年男孩能做到的事吗？  
德拉科越想越觉得古怪，兴奋感消失了，心渐渐沉了下去，指尖发冷。他早该有所察觉……这不对劲，太不对劲了。他知道里德尔身上一定有他所不知道的秘密，他本来并不介意，可现在却如坐针毡起来。他不该怀疑他，德拉科试图说服自己，他帮了他大忙，他怎么能恩将仇报？……可这里的确有说不通的地方。  
“嘿，这是开水，”布雷斯走回来，将一只玻璃杯递给他，“我去船上的药店给你开点药吧？你的脸色太难看了。”  
“噢，谢了。”德拉科接过玻璃杯喝了一口，抽了口气，水烫得他舌头都麻了。他正要抱怨，然而布雷斯已经大摇大摆地离开了房间，只好作罢。  
德拉科把玻璃杯放到桌子上，呆坐了一会儿，硬撑着下了床，想去换件衣服。他脚底发软，一踩到地面昨日欢爱的酸痛就一股脑儿冲了上来，卸掉了他所有的力气。德拉科觉得他的腿简直不属于自己，不管怎么努力也无法挪动，他慌乱地伸手四处拍打，想抓住点什么，可除了床单以外什么也没有抓到，最后拽着床单摔倒在地，膝盖重重磕在了地板上，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。  
床单被他扯了一半在地上，枕头和被子都滚了下来。德拉科没有马上起来，倒在地上深呼吸着，在心底暗骂着里德尔。太卑鄙了，把他弄成这样，结果一上午都没有来看他。他不由自主地回想起昨晚的激情，还有里德尔逼他说的那些淫言秽语，脸不由自主地红了一半。  
也许他还在工作，德拉科边揉着腰边想，他已经一天没听他弹琴了。  
他甩开身上的被单和被褥，无意间往床底一瞥，瞄到自己的石英手表正躺在灰尘中——一定是刚才不小心从床头柜上扫下来的，他想。德拉科往那儿挪了挪，努力伸长手去够着手表，指尖使劲往前，终于碰到了手表的边缘。然而他的手维持一个姿势太久，又酸又痛，指尖没能把手表捞过来，反而猛地下垂戳到了木地板，发出哐当一声巨响，把他吓懵了。  
德拉科收回手，重新往床底望去，手表已经飞到了墙边，表面上沾满了灰尘。但他的注意力并不在这上面，而是那块被他戳到的木地板——它整个儿翘了起来，搁在一边，露出了下面的一个暗格，以德拉科的角度只能看到里面有一条金链子。他揉了揉酸痛的手臂，咬咬牙再次伸了进去，在暗格中摸索了一会儿，捏着金链子拽了出来。它比他想象得要沉一些，在地上拖动时发出闷闷的声响，似乎连着一个盒子。德拉科将它拉到面前，发现那是一个金色的挂坠盒，上面镶嵌着一条精致的绿宝石蛇，在阳光下变幻着光芒。由于卢修斯喜爱收藏的缘故，德拉科从小就具备一定的鉴赏能力，一眼就看出这绝非凡品，恐怕还是一件古董——根据它的特征来看，这很可能是斯莱特林的挂坠盒。可这东西为什么会出现在他的房间里？而且还藏在床底的暗格下，如果不是他的手表掉到了那儿，他绝对发现不了它。  
德拉科仔细端详着手中的挂坠盒，金链子……绿宝石蛇……他想起赫普兹巴失踪、收藏品被盗后警卫把他叫去问话，那时他所描述的收藏品也是一个镶着蛇的挂坠盒。斯莱特林的挂坠盒的历代收藏者都非常低调，鲜少将它拿出来在世人面前显摆，所以它的知名度并没有那么高，赝品数量也不多。虽然不排除有人携带赝品上船的可能性，但德拉科不认为一个赝品值得让人把它藏到这儿。无论如何，这个挂坠盒就是赫普兹巴遗失的收藏品的可能性非常高，那么现在的问题就是它为什么会出现在这儿。  
难道因为他的房间有暗格，所以盗窃者把它藏在这里？那偷东西的人肯定来乘这艘船不止一次，对它非常熟悉……这个范围太大了，他不可能调查上船的每一个旅客。他应该换个方向思考，德拉科想，他每天出门前都会锁门，这个房间的房卡只有他和卢修斯在保管，布雷斯想偷偷进房间也得向卢修斯或工作人员要房卡，所以能在这儿藏东西还不被发现的只有每天打扫卫生的服务生……不，还有一个人，德拉科的手指慢慢攥紧了。那个人也能随意进出他的房间……他在船上呆了十六年，对这里的每一个角落都了如指掌。而且他记得，那时候和收藏品一同失踪的还有赫普兹巴，现在想来，他也已经很久没见到她了……不，从那时候开始，他就再也没有见过她。  
德拉科的大脑越来越清晰，内心却越来越冷。他盯着手中的挂坠盒看了一会儿，将木板推回原位，小心翼翼地把挂坠盒塞到了行李箱的最深处。他提起被单和被子重新铺好，也没有再去换衣服，爬回床上拉过被子盖好。他还替他做过不在场证明……里德尔是不是早就想到了这一切？他拒绝了赫普兹巴，却甘愿和他在一起，是不是早就计划好要拉一个冤大头来利用？……这样想来，那天中午也许他根本就没有和他一起睡觉，而是趁机去了赫普兹巴的房间，偷走了挂坠盒。可赫普兹巴现在在哪里？德拉科想到他替他处理后事时的熟练和镇定，内心已经有了一个大胆而恐怖的猜测。可是为什么？  
德拉科没有再想下去，因为布雷斯已经拿着药回来了，唠唠叨叨地向他抱怨药店在游船的另一头。  
“这太不人性化了。”他评价道。  
德拉科敷衍了几句，装作不在意地提起赫普兹巴和之前的盗窃案，布雷斯显得兴趣缺缺。  
“谁知道是怎么回事，”他满不在乎地说道，“说不定东西已经找到了，只是她不愿意公开呢。如果是我，我也会保密。”  
“可我觉得已经很久没见到她了。”  
“哦，也许是搬到其他房间了吧，我猜，”布雷斯说道，“你这么在意这个做什么？”  
“没什么。”德拉科掩饰道。

吃过药后，第二天德拉科的发烧就好了。他找机会去了一趟警卫室，询问赫普兹巴和她的收藏品的去向，却得到了一个意料之外的答案：偷走收藏品的是她的女仆郝琪。  
“你们找到那个收藏品了吗？”德拉科惊讶地问道。  
“没有，不过我们在她的房间里找到了许多来路不明的贵重物品，”警卫说道，“好了，这些不是你应该知道的，快回去吧。”  
“等一下，我还想问——”德拉科的话还没说完，警卫朝他摇了摇头，不愿意再透露一个字了。他只好作罢，郁闷地回到走廊，趴在栏杆上眺望着波澜起伏的大海。海面风平浪静，映着热烈的阳光，如同一泼会流动的油画。他的影子在波涛中起伏，渐渐沉了下去，消失在了鱼鳞似的银光里。  
接下来的两天都在下雨，天空阴沉，连带着德拉科的心情也变得糟糕起来。海上的雨要更为咸涩，让人感觉浑身湿黏。  
德拉科一直呆在自己的房间里没有出去，除了天气因素以外，最主要的原因是他在躲着里德尔。在无意中找到那个挂坠盒后，一些被他忽略的细节慢慢浮上水面，拼凑出狰狞的真面目。德拉科不知道该怎么面对那个男孩，恍惚之间他意识到他所认识的汤姆·里德尔也许只是他光鲜亮丽的表面，他爱慕他的琴技，爱慕他的才华，爱慕他独特的气质，可他那双优美的手不仅能演奏乐章，也能毫不留情地杀人。  
如果他的猜测是对的，那他该怎么办？他应该假装不知道，还是远远逃离？……不，不对，再过几天旅行就要结束了，他们都将回到各自的生活里去，这件事根本没有那么复杂。一想到这儿德拉科的内心又有些空落落的，胸口疼痛。如果他能求得父亲的同意，把里德尔带下船就好了，可这近乎不可能。当然，德拉科自己也有不少积蓄，如果里德尔愿意跟他走，他有能力给他提供住宿，但在此之前他必须得知道真相。  
想到这儿德拉科又有些闷闷不乐起来，他想起了死去的卢奇，直到现在他对卢奇仍抱有一种复杂的心理，糅合了受害人的愤怒和犯罪者的愧疚，还有一丝隐秘的侥幸和恐惧，像密密的针扎在心头。  
他又躲了一天，第四天晚上他吃完晚餐回到房间里时，赫然看见一个黑影坐在床上。那人似乎已经等待许久，抬起头平静地看着他。德拉科僵站在门边，有些不知所措。  
“嘿，晚上好，汤姆。”他勉强挤出这样一句话，手指扒着门框。里德尔看了他一会儿，缓缓起身朝他走去，在他面前停下。  
“你看起来脸色不太好，”他说道，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”德拉科说得有点急，差点咬住了舌头，“我是说，这几天下雨，我不太喜欢。”  
里德尔似乎是笑了一下，他轻轻拉过他的手，握在手心若有似无地抚摸着，那细微的触感让德拉科心旌摇曳。  
“现在雨停了，”他说道，“喜欢吗？”  
“呃，还好吧。”  
“跟我过来，带你去个地方。”  
“什么地方？”德拉科下意识警觉起来，他也不知道自己为什么要这么紧张。  
“我以前练琴的地方。”  
里德尔带德拉科去的是旋转餐厅上方的五楼储物间，它位于游轮的最高层，从窗户外往下看能看到下方一块块明亮的方格窗，光影落在起伏的海面上。说它是储物间其实不太准确，因为它除了门口贴着一个印着“储物间”字样的牌子以外，没有任何摆设符合标准。房间非常小，只放得下一张床和一架立式钢琴，右侧有一扇小木门，通往一个狭小的卫生间。  
“这是……”  
“我十岁以前就住在这儿。”里德尔说道，走到床边坐下，德拉科跟着坐在他床边，这才发现这张床的确非常小，只有一米七左右长。  
“十岁以前？只有你一个人吗？”他有些难以置信。  
“当然，船长讨厌小孩子，一直在想方设法把我送走。在我五岁的时候他找到了一个好机会，他联系到了英国警察，想让他们把我送进孤儿院去，”里德尔说道，“那天他们在船上找了一天一夜，徒劳而返。所有人都在议论我到底去了哪儿。”  
“那你去哪里了？”德拉科忍不住问道。  
“我躲在了琴肚里。”里德尔低声说道，“我把钢琴上的木板拆下来，爬了进去。小时候我很瘦小，勉强能塞得下。”  
“你……”  
“我在里面躲了一天，半夜爬出来，在上面弹琴。船上的员工都被我惊醒了，走出房间来看我。然后我就被留了下来。”  
“船长给你安排了这个房间？”  
“对……他让我住高一点，和那些旅客隔开来。他怕我打扰他们。”里德尔冷笑了一声，“他还给我准备了这架旧钢琴，让我在这里好好练……”  
他紧盯着面前的钢琴，仿佛在看一个折磨了他五年的仇人，德拉科有点害怕，谨慎地说道：“我以为你很喜欢钢琴。”  
“……也许有一段时间，我对音乐有一点感兴趣……但你知道，一件东西即使再好，也不该成为前进的阻碍。”里德尔的声音渐渐低下来，“我不可能弹一辈子钢琴。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“有很多人告诉我，他们愿意帮我录制唱片，让所有人都听到我弹的钢琴曲。但我从来没有想过用钢琴师的身份扬名。”  
“也就是说，钢琴只是你的业余兴趣爱好。”  
“只是暂时的谋生工具，应该这么说。”  
“那你想跟我一起下船吗？”这句话几乎没经过思考就从德拉科嘴里蹦了出来，里德尔转头看向他，他莫名有点紧张，“我是说，如果你不想再当钢琴师，那你可以下船，我会想办法帮你。”  
里德尔深深地看着他，没有马上回答。德拉科一动不动，不敢避开他的目光。过了一会儿，他慢慢靠上来，搂住了他的腰。  
“你想包我？”里德尔的声音低柔而沙哑，撩拨着德拉科的脖颈，让他的双颊不由自主地热起来。  
“不是……”  
“把衣服脱了，”他说道，“我想干你了。”  
漆黑的海面起起伏伏，雪白的海鸟停在船舷上，伴随着潮湿的海风起飞。餐厅中正放着一首圆舞曲，穿着夜礼服的男女在舞池中跳舞，享受美好的夜晚。没有人知道游轮最顶层的储藏室里，有两个男孩正抵死缠绵。  
德拉科的衬衫和长裤都被脱了扔在地上，内裤可怜地挂在脚踝上，随着动作一颤一颤。他被里德尔压在床角狠狠掰开大腿，私密的穴道被硬是撑开，入口处已经涨得粉红。这里没有润滑液，里德尔舔湿了自己的手指，慢慢插进去，搅弄着男孩粉嫩的私处。  
德拉科呻吟着，戳到敏感处时哼哼两声，腿毫无知觉地摩擦着里德尔的腰，示意他快一点。他一开始还压抑着，最后肆意浪叫起来，用紧致的臀瓣摩擦里德尔的手，想要他插得更深。甬道早已被男孩自己分泌出来的肠液浸透，湿热滚烫，里德尔抚摸着那红肿的穴口，轻轻抠了抠，捏着他的臀毫无预兆地挺了进去，将德拉科的身体填得不留一丝缝隙。  
德拉科闷哼了一声，想扭腰舒缓一点疼痛，然而里德尔几乎没有给他缓冲的机会，一进来就是猛烈的进攻，疯狂地横冲直撞，将德拉科操得四脚朝天，连反抗都说不出口，只能发出支离破碎的吟哦。他们从床头做到了床尾，德拉科的大腿都被掐肿了，雪白的脚丫剧烈摇晃着，此时他正在高潮，前面和后面都溢满了水，满面潮红。  
“不要了，汤姆……主人……主人！”  
他胡乱喊着，呼吸急促，小腹沾满了白液，色情至极。当里德尔把他抱到洗手间里时他站都站不起来，只能坐在马桶盖上让他帮他擦洗。  
洗完澡后他们搂抱着挤在窄小的床上，温柔地亲吻着对方。德拉科痴痴地望着里德尔英俊的面容，他深黑的眼睛如同月光下平静的大海，他想起剧院里的那一夜，公主黑色的裙摆像海浪般翩飞。悲怆的咏叹调哀哀地响着，浑身浴血的女仆柳儿在缓缓升起的太阳下合上了双眼。公主啊，你虽然冷若冰霜，也将被他的热情融化，你会爱上他！歌声绵绵不绝，阳光照亮了所有的城墙，摧古拉朽般地击碎了黑暗。那些死者的尸体在阳光到来的那一刻也一并蒸发，消失无踪了。  
里德尔慢慢坐起身，倒了杯水递给他。他们静静地坐着，德拉科慢吞吞地喝着水，偷偷观察着他。少顷，里德尔先打破了寂静：“我可以跟你一起下船。”  
德拉科一震，猛地扭头看向他，微张着嘴，脸上是不加掩饰的惊喜。  
“真的吗？”他说道，声音有点抖，“太好了汤姆，我下船就帮你找地方住。哦，还有，你接下来有什么打算吗？我看看有什么能帮得上忙的。”  
“我打算自学一年，参加A-level考试，报考大学。”里德尔懒洋洋地抚摸着德拉科的头发，低下头亲了亲他的鼻尖。德拉科觉得有点痒，打了个喷嚏。  
“我也在准备A-level考试，到时候我们可以一起复习。”他兴奋地说道。  
里德尔笑了一下，不置可否。船体微微摇晃，连带着他们的床铺也晃动起来，静静的，如同一首没有边际的歌，随着海浪游往四面八方。他们亲吻着，没有再说话，静静地靠在一起。外面的海浪声渐渐变响了，一阵又一阵。德拉科忽然嚷嚷着想要看海，这个小房间没有外窗，于是里德尔带他去了走廊尽头的窗口。他用力将窗户推开，让月光和海风一起进来，填满空荡的黑夜。他们一同安静地望着黑色的海面，远处有一座细细的灯塔，橙黄的光扫过海面，与月光糅成金银粉末。  
“……真不想离开这儿。”德拉科低声说道。  
“我倒是很想离开这儿。我在这里呆了十六年了。”  
“那也就是说，你从来没有上过学？”  
“没有，”里德尔低声说道，“实际上，我连户口都没有。准确地说，我是一个不存在的人。”  
“这不是什么大问题，只要下船我就能帮你弄，”德拉科安慰道，“到时候我们就可以上同一个学校了。”  
“你的学校……”  
“伊顿公学，英国最好的公学之一，”德拉科得意洋洋，“当然，你现在已经过了入学年龄了，不过转学的案例也不是没有。伊顿的学费一般家庭支付不起，但你进去后可以拿奖学金——虽然不太容易——我去年拿到了英皇奖学金，现在已经搬到老校舍住了，在专用餐厅就餐呢。”  
“你的朋友也在那儿？”  
“你是说布雷斯？是啊，他也在，不过他的成绩没有我好。”  
“那么卢奇·路易斯……”  
“他是哈罗公学的，不和我们一起。”德拉科下意识地回答道。过了几秒，他猛地回过头，里德尔正站在他背后，双手轻轻搂着他的腰。  
“汤姆……”  
“别怕，”他细长的手指缓慢地抚摸着男孩绸缎般的肌肤，在他脖颈上落下一吻，“你怕什么？”  
他的语气极为温柔，然而德拉科却莫名感受到了一丝寒意。他的手掌在他的小腹暧昧地游移，德拉科忍不住扭了扭，稍微避开了。那些被暂时遗忘的困惑再次浮上心头，德拉科喉咙堵塞，呼吸有些不畅。  
“你……你是怎么处理的？”他颤抖着问道，“你是怎么让警察怀疑……怀疑那个保镖的？”  
“我把凶器放在他房间里了。”  
“可是——”  
“还有卢奇房间里的钱，我也一并放过去了。”里德尔慢慢地说道，“前几天我看见那个保镖在轮班的时候去赌场赌博，而且输了不少……在一段时间里，他会很缺钱。”  
“你……”  
“注意细节，德拉科……细节非常重要。”他的手在他腰间徘徊，德拉科觉得很痒，想要去抓，但又抓不到。  
“我不明白，你看起来很熟练，”他讪笑着说道，“我忘了对你说，非常感谢……但……”  
“你在发抖，德拉科。”里德尔按住了他的腰，捏了一把，“伊顿公学的学生没见过这个？”  
“我们学校当然不会允许——”  
“哪儿都不允许，亲爱的，”他懒懒地打断了他，低笑了一声，“所以你千万别说出去，不然你杀人犯的名声就坐实了。”  
“你——可是——你不是——你为什么要帮我？”  
“我听不懂的你的意思。”  
“你想要用这个威胁我，让我听你的话，是吗？”德拉科从牙缝里挤出了这样一句话，浑身发冷。  
“你一直都很听我的话，德拉科，”里德尔漫不经心地说道，“尤其是在床上。”  
他从背后紧紧搂着他，紧得他无法动弹，德拉科被箍得发痛，用力挣扎着，可里德尔的力气比他想象的要大得多，两只手臂坚若磐石，仿佛要将他压碎，这让他恐慌起来。  
“放开！”他尖叫道，“放开我，汤姆·里德尔！”  
“你到底在怕什么？”男孩冰凉的声音紧贴着他的脖颈，“怕我杀了你？”  
“——赫普兹巴的事情到底是不是你做的？”德拉科努力扭着他的手，可仍然徒劳无功，“你骗了我多少，汤姆？”  
“我欺骗你？……你根本没有问过我，”里德尔捏住了他的手腕，那力道重得似乎要将他的骨头压碎，“你看，你问过我赫普兹巴的事情吗？”  
“哦，那我现在问你了，”德拉科回过头来，扭着脖子看着他，“赫普兹巴是你杀的吗？”  
里德尔平静地与他对视，他薄薄的嘴唇微动，轻声说道：“我记得赫普兹巴只是失踪了。”  
一听到这句话，德拉科眼中的光瞬间暗了下来。他用手肘狠狠顶了一下里德尔的肚子，强行挣脱他往外跑，没跑两步就被后者抱住了腰。里德尔一手揽着他的腰腹，一手捞到他的膝盖下，将他整个儿抱了起来。德拉科用力推着他的头，又狠狠拍打他的后背，里德尔抱着他放在窗台上，德拉科没做好准备，身体向后仰去，惊恐之下伸手去抓右侧的窗玻璃，却只碰到了边缘，尖叫了一声。  
正当他以为他要坠下窗户时，一双有力的手抱住了他的双腿，将他下滑的身体堪堪扯住了。德拉科心脏骤停，整个人瞬间紧绷，已经吓得闭上了眼。他近乎一半的身体都挂在窗外，动也不敢动，生怕下一秒就坠进大海。  
德拉科的胸膛剧烈起伏着，不敢用力喘气，手指紧握成拳。他尝试着伸手去抓窗框，可没办法够到，只好按住窗台。压在他膝盖上的那双手冷若冰窖，此时却成了他唯一的希望，德拉科的声音里带上了哭腔：“把我拉下去，汤姆，我会掉下去的！”  
“你不会，”黑暗中传来男孩平静的声音，“我不会让你掉下去的。”  
“求你，汤姆……”  
“记得把腿夹紧。”  
话音刚落，德拉科还没反应过来，里德尔拉着他的腿往他的方向一扯，让他的腿缠上他的腰。他抽出一只手扒下了他的裤子，德拉科下身一凉，下意识收紧了腿，两只脚交错着锁在一起。他隐约猜到了他要做什么，想要叫喊，可喉咙仿佛被扼住了似的，只能发出喑哑的气音。里德尔简单地扩张了几下他的小穴，没等男孩准备好就直接插了进去，痛得德拉科几乎要把窗台掰断。  
“痛……放开，汤姆！”  
里德尔面色冰冷，丝毫没有因为德拉科的痛呼和求饶心软。他粗鲁地在德拉科的肉穴中捣弄，将他的屁股操得越来越湿热，里面的媚肉疯狂地绞着他，随着他的摆动发出淫靡的咕叽咕叽声。脆弱、潮湿的声响，咸涩的海风，男孩雪白的大腿在他面前摇晃。他也不清楚自己在想什么，也许他不需要搞清楚。他的内心烧着一团火，来势汹汹，他只想找到一个途径发泄……他盯着身下的男孩，他的胸膛嗡嗡作响，如同钢琴里震颤的钢丝。无法原谅，他不允许他离开他……他敢……他明明已经答应过……里德尔加重了力道，德拉科被一次次向外顶，有几次他整个后背都出了天台，悬在空中，只有白嫩的臀部还在试图往里缩。男孩尖叫得嗓子都哑了，哭得上气不接下气，泪水不停地往下流，渗进头发里，晃荡着落入无边无际的海中。  
里德尔撞得他魂飞魄散，手都抓不住，只能拼命夹紧双腿，努力不让自己掉下去。强烈的恐惧带来了无上的刺激感，他的感官变得无比敏感，稍有波动就让他瑟瑟发抖。他的穴肉越收越紧，倒像是舍不得对方似的，不断地淌出蜜汁来，将他们带上极乐。  
“主人……主人……”  
德拉科下身光裸，上身衬衫早就在激情中扯散了扣子，在窗台上磨得肮脏不堪。他的手臂酸痛至极，再也抓不住了，虚软地垂挂着、晃动着，衬衫袖子慢慢滑落下来，在一阵风中彻底飘落，被卷去了深黑的夜。德拉科扭过头，绝望地叫了两声，他的眼睛已经肿了，再也哭不动了。当里德尔终于将他从窗台上抱下来的时候，他的后背和臀部满是擦破皮的红痕，触目惊心。  
他把他抱回房间里清洗，里德尔让他趴在墙边，一丝不苟地替他上好药，再将他抱到床上。  
“赫普兹巴的事情和你没有关系，”他边按摩德拉科酸痛的肌肉边说道，“你只需要做你该做的，别想那么多。”  
男孩的睫毛抖了抖，颤抖着睁开双眼，声音低得几乎听不见：“……我要回去。”  
“你的伤还没有好。”  
“我要回去。”  
“听话，德拉科。”  
“放我回去，我要回去，滚开！”德拉科的声音一下子变响了，粗哑难听。他撑起身要下床，被里德尔硬按了回去，于是愤怒地抄起床上的枕头扔向他。里德尔擒住了他的双手狠狠压在床头，用窗帘绳捆住打了个死结。德拉科还想反抗，结果双脚也强制被缚住了，只能像条虫似的在床上蠕动。他最后狼狈地倒在被子里，死死瞪着不远处的男孩。  
“你他妈就是个疯子、变态！”他尖叫道，搜肠刮肚地寻找着更刻薄的词汇，“杀人犯！”  
“倒是把自己撇得很干净，嗯？”里德尔冷笑道，“是谁用刀杀死了卢奇？”  
“闭嘴！”德拉科脸色发白。里德尔脸上的笑容扩大了，脸上露出了一种近乎邪恶的表情，整个五官都变得狰狞起来。  
“想让我闭嘴？”他轻声说道，语气轻柔得像在说情话，“是不是觉得那个保镖被带走了，就可以当做自己什么也没做过？”  
“你……”  
“我早就知道他对你的心思，”他看着他，用极慢的语速说道，“那天在酒吧里他就对你动手动脚，只有你不知道，德拉科。你杀死他，是他罪有应得……你是这么想的，对吗？”  
“我——我不是故意的，我不知道那是刀——”  
“但我知道，”里德尔温柔地说道，“我送了他最后一程。”  
德拉科瞪圆了眼睛，一脸不敢置信地看着他。里德尔没给他反应的机会，按着他又残忍地挺动起来。他紧盯着锁住德拉科四肢的白绳，男孩白净的皮肤被绳子蹭得发红，屁股随着挣动一拱一拱，勾起了他骨子里深深的欲望。欲望如果不加以克制，会做出难以想象的扭曲之事……就像那个被欲望冲昏头脑的卡拉夫王子，轻率地前去挑战公主。如果他没有侥幸答对答案，早已被砍掉脑袋，落得和其他人一样的下场。但如果是他，他不会给别人这样的机会……如果他知道这个人会打败他，他会在一切发生之前将他扼杀，而不是被所谓的爱束缚。  
他看向身下的男孩，他已经不再动了，蜷成一团，过度的性爱早已让他精疲力竭，昏睡了过去。里德尔贪婪地注视着他赤裸的修长身体，这个男孩从小娇生惯养，皮肤光洁得没有一点瑕疵，臀丰腰细，大腿合拢的时候肌肉绷起一条性感的弧度。他轻轻摸了上去，在他的腿上徘徊，德拉科没有挣扎，只是发出细小的嘤咛，非常微弱，但极大地取悦了他。  
这一刻他才真真正正地从心底意识到，他是完全属于他的。他没法逃跑，只能任他摆布，这种认识令他浑身战栗，眼中闪动着红光。从未有过……他占有过很多东西，只要他想要，他总有办法拿到，比如那只斯莱特林挂坠盒。但他还从来没有真正占有过一个男孩，一个会哭、会笑、能让他发疯的生命体。里德尔的手停住了，紧捏着德拉科的腿肉，后者不适地皱起眉，甩了甩腿。他看了他一会儿，俯下身亲吻他的双唇，重重地吮吸着，将男孩娇嫩的嘴唇吮得通红。吻沿着脖颈往下，冰凉而沉重，烙满他的全身。里德尔满意地打量着德拉科身上的痕迹，这样才对，他想。他替他盖上被子，在他身边躺下，搂着他睡着了。

德拉科几乎无法想象，他就这样被里德尔监禁了。  
第二天他醒来的时候，发现自己什么也没穿，连条内裤都没有。绑住他四肢的绳索已经解开了，但他刚一动就感觉脖子有点重，耳边响起一串清脆的碰撞声，低头一看，发现自己的脖颈上套着一个铁环，铁环上缠着的铁链正扣在床柱上。于是这天一整个上午德拉科都在和这个铁环较劲，中午里德尔带饭回来的时候他还没能把它拔出来，气得他直跺脚。  
“把它打开，汤姆！”他抓挠着脖子上的铁环，朝坐在一旁用餐的男孩叫道，“快一点！”  
“这是你求人的态度？”  
“汤姆——”  
里德尔不紧不慢地喝了口汤，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，懒洋洋地看着他。  
“我觉得挺适合你，”他低声说道，“你这样比平时漂亮多了。”  
德拉科的脸涨得通红，也不知是因为羞耻还是愤怒。他拉过被子遮住身体，背对着他，结果肚子不争气地叫了一声，这让他简直无地自容。里德尔笑了一声，没有再为难他，端着餐盘坐到他身边，耐心地一口一口喂他吃完，替他擦干净嘴。  
他们中午睡了一觉，下午就在浴缸里做了。德拉科的双手被铁链绑在头顶，链子挂在水管上一晃一晃，将他的手腕勒出了一圈红印。他双腿大张，口中被塞了一团布，乳头被两枚锋利的架子夹住，痛得他眼泪都出来了。他们做了一个下午，德拉科记不清有多久，浑浑噩噩，过电般的高潮快感让他想即刻死去，死在焦虑的幻梦之中。  
但更让他恐慌的是，他的私处似乎出了点问题，即使睡觉的时候也不断传来酥麻的阵痛感，仿佛有无数只蚂蚁在噬咬他最敏感的肉。他痛得半夜睡不着，不停地用手去揉，弄出的动静吵醒了身旁的人。里德尔撑起身慢慢靠过来，皱起眉，低低地问了句“怎么了”，德拉科顾不上羞涩，急匆匆地解释了一遍，后者“嗯”了一声，吻了吻他的额头，一只手托住他的屁股，另一只手从枕头边拿过一只药膏，用牙齿咬开，挤了点抹在男孩的臀缝间。  
“我帮你揉。”他说道。  
他的指尖沾着膏液，均匀而稳定地在他的甬道中揉弄，一点一点抹到了深处。他边搽边打哈欠，整个人靠在德拉科身上，呼吸和嘴唇时不时蹭过他柔软的脖颈。德拉科有些晕乎乎的，里德尔的伺候太到位了，他屁股里被他摸过的地方都舒服至极，不一会儿就热起来，烧灼着他的神志。  
德拉科不知道自己是怎么熬过去的，里德尔似乎揉了他一夜，又似乎没有，他记得后来药效起作用的时候他难受得在床上翻来覆去，里德尔一直低声安慰着他，吻去了他的泪水。但里面还是痛，痛得他神志不清，四处抓挠，甚至拉着对方的手让他打他的屁股。后来他又哭了，也许是积郁已久的恐惧和绝望让他只能采取这种方式发泄，他哭着让他放他回去，给他许诺了种种好处，向他保证不会把他的秘密说出去。  
“我还以为你能坚持得更久一点。”他说道，听不出是什么情绪。  
“求你，汤姆……”  
“你应该怎么叫我？”  
“唔，主人，”男孩忙不迭地改口，抽噎着，“我想回去，主人。”  
真令人厌倦，他想，他屈服得太快了，没有任何挑战性。他应该抛弃他了，他和那些软弱无能的富家子弟没什么不同，这毫无意义的纠缠应该到头了。可这场灼烧灵魂的火比他预料得要顽固一些，他对他的厌恶、他对他的占有、他对他无穷无尽的渴望简直要撕裂他的灵魂，将他摧毁。他连着两天请了假没有去工作，没日没夜地和他交欢，折磨这个懦弱的男孩，试图将他最后的一点不屈都掐灭。  
房间里的角角落落都留下了他们的痕迹，那台破旧的钢琴成了两人日常做爱的场所，里德尔发现德拉科一听到琴声就战栗，直打哆嗦，咬得也特别紧，于是总是把他抱到上面去。欲望宛如水鬼，将他们越扯越深，最后一口吞尽。一开始德拉科还会挣扎抗议，坚决不配合，但在里德尔从船上秘密交易的黑市里弄来些玩具后，他就只会哭了。他们从早磨到晚，除了吃饭睡觉就是欢爱，德拉科被他调教得有些精神错乱，在床上乖顺得让人眼红，怎么过分都能忍受，口交的时候也吸得格外卖力，但一下床就开始发脾气，又哭又闹，一会儿暴怒地砸钢琴一会儿哭着求着里德尔把他送回去，在他身上蹭来蹭去，也不知道是在求人还是在撩拨。  
在被教训了几次后，德拉科很快就不再叫他汤姆了，有时候不带名字地大声辱骂他，被欺负得狠了又吻着他的脚喊他主人，乖乖把他的东西含进嘴里。里德尔喜欢抱着他做，毫无缝隙地和他紧贴在一起，将他的每一个部位都纳入掌控。这种掌控有时候让德拉科难舍难分，有时候又把他逼入死胡同，让他痛不欲生。  
他们昏天暗地地交缠了三天，昼夜不分，生物钟混乱至极。德拉科肉眼可见地瘦下来，颧骨更突出了，唇色苍白，唇角破了个口子。第四天里德尔终于没有理由再请假了，只能早早地去餐厅弹琴。  
德拉科一个人缩着腿躺在小床上，脖子上的锁链短到只能让他扭头去喝点水。他的嘴里长了个泡，后面昨天流血了，涂了点药。他两眼无神地望着洁白的墙壁，上面荡漾着明亮的光芒，如同波光粼粼的大海。  
这几天发生的事简直是一场噩梦。德拉科垂下眼，他的大脑到现在还在恍惚，什么也记不清，仿佛出现了断层。现在的他和前几天摇尾乞怜的那个男孩不是同一个人，和最初兴奋地踏上船的那个男孩也不是同一个人。他听着楼下的歌声，非常认真，但什么也没有听到，这里的隔音效果很好，封闭、独立，适合囚禁一个涉世未深的男孩。他慢慢合上眼，哼着歌，手指慢慢地打着节拍。  
是什么每天在白昼死去，又在夜晚重新诞生？  
是什么有如火焰燃烧，但当你死去，它就变得冰冷？  
是什么寒冷如冰，却又让你燃起烈火？  
是什么？冰冷残酷的公主连声追问，究竟是什么？  
她为什么要问这三个问题？她到底想要怎样的答案？她的母亲已经死去，她残忍、暴戾，但她又无比渴望……  
是希望，是热血，是你，图兰朵公主。王子这样回答道。  
她缺少……她需要寻找……她要在天明之前找到答案，否则将失去一切。  
门吱呀一声打开了，一个男孩跨了进来。他边走边脱下西服外套放在琴凳上，在床边坐下。歌声停止了，德拉科直直地看向前方，眼睛里什么也没有。过了一会儿，他慢慢地开口了：“欢送会？”  
里德尔的动作一顿，没有回答。德拉科扭过头看了他一眼，又转回来，平静地说道：“之前的旅程介绍表上写着今天中午就会抵达英格兰港口，正式下船。我爸妈已经四天没看到我了，他们恐怕快找疯了。”  
“……你爸爸报了警。但是没用，那群警卫我太熟悉了，都是群废物。”里德尔说道。  
“我知道。他们每次都被你蒙骗。”  
“我和他们交情不错。人一旦带上感情就会变蠢。”  
德拉科沉默了几秒，说道：“这么看来，你变得愚蠢是因为我，对吗？”  
“你？”里德尔的眼中闪过一丝讥讽，很快就消失了，“你的前提不成立，德拉科。我不觉得我变得愚蠢。”  
“不愚蠢？你他妈都快失智了，”德拉科笑了一声，用力扯了扯脖子上的链子，叮叮当当的脆响，“否则你怎么会做出这些恶心的事情？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“没什么，我就是想告诉你，我是马尔福，汤姆。我不是赫普兹巴也不是卢奇·路易斯，对他们有效的招数对我没用。如果我爸爸愿意，他能把整条船拆了，你藏不住的。”  
“我知道，”里德尔缓缓俯下身，一手撑在德拉科身旁，“即使是一具尸体，马尔福先生也会找出来。”  
“你想做什么？”德拉科心脏一缩，警惕地看着他。里德尔拍了拍他的背，慢悠悠地说道：“别紧张。”  
“你——你别做什么出格的事——”  
“你跟我说过，你不想离开这里。”里德尔轻声说道，仿佛在唱一首咏叹调。德拉科瞪着他，又挣扎起来。  
“已经够了，汤姆！你还想玩到什么时候？”他叫道，“我不会说出你的秘密，我会让它们烂在我的肚子里，行了吗？”  
“你还是没有明白，德拉科，我不在乎这个。”里德尔按住了他的一只手，温柔地抚摸着他的手指，“你说过，你不想离开这儿……那就留下，德拉科，留在这里。”  
也许他说得没错，他是发疯了，变得愚蠢，在一件毫无意义的事情上做出近乎自毁的选择。可实在太久了，他的灵魂如同一潭死水，除了仇恨和杀戮以外没有任何东西。一滴水就能溺死他，一簇火苗就能点燃他，阳光没过高高的城墙，错过这一颗灵魂就只剩下满地尸骨。  
德拉科没有马上回答。过了一会儿，他摇了摇头，说道：“现在我不想留下了。我想回家，我也该回家了。”  
话音刚落，对方抓着他的力道重了一些，德拉科强忍着痛楚，反握住了他的手，重复了一遍：“我该回家了。”  
里德尔定定地注视着面前的男孩，他的身上布满了他留下的吻痕，欲望如同浪潮，潮涨潮落，热情散去后，留下的是光秃秃的石头和尘埃。可他的执念无法消散，时间过于短暂，如果再长一点、再长一点，如果他能够……  
“你想回去？”他低声问道，  
“想……唔！”嘴唇被重重吻住了，男孩将他按在床上，解开了脖子上的环扣。  
“想回去？”他喃喃着，手指攀上德拉科的身体，分开了他的大腿。德拉科下意识想要合拢，里德尔俯身吻上了他的大腿内侧，吮了一口。他敏感地一抖，呼吸有些紊乱。  
放弃吧，放弃吧……一个声音低唱着，这不值得……没有必要……放弃吧……  
不，他坚决地说道，不。  
“那么我们的承诺……”  
“什么……？”  
门外传来嘈杂的声响，似乎是有人跑上了楼梯。走廊里的门被一扇一扇用力打开，发出哐当的巨响。德拉科一震，意识到了什么，然而还没等他做出反应，里德尔一下子将他打横抱起，大步走进卫生间，锁上了门。  
卫生间里光线稀薄，空气中弥漫着浓重的水汽。他将他放在洗手台上，平静地注视着他，仿佛没有听见门外嘈杂叫喊声。  
“这里！进去看看！”  
“喂，里面的人，把门打开！”  
“你之前答应过的，德拉科，”他低声说道，那声音宛若缠绵在灵魂中的叹息，“你说过会和我一起去学校，你忘了？”  
德拉科怔怔地望着他，他的眼中倒映着他苍白的影子。外面的人已经开始撞门，墙壁剧烈摇晃，天花板上泻下白色的沙石，德拉科被震得差点跌下来，里德尔抱住了他。  
“你不是要留在这里吗？”德拉科呼吸急促，声音也又尖又快。里德尔从墙上的衣钩上拿下一套挂在那儿的衣裤，塞进他手中。德拉科急急忙忙地套上，手臂用力撑开衣服，险些把它撑破。  
“我没有这么说过，”外面的声音太响了，他只能贴着他的耳朵对他说话，“回答我，德拉科……”  
德拉科胡乱拉上裤子，里德尔的呼吸拂过他的颈侧，潮湿而冰凉。整个卫生间都在摇晃，他下意识握住了他的手，这双手修长苍白，充满力量，能演奏出最美妙的音乐。  
“你身上有钱吗？下船以后，你在威尔特郡格力罗街道的咖啡厅里等我。”德拉科快速说道，耳边传来咣当一声，储藏室大门被强行砸开了，一群人大叫着挤进来。他飞快地把里德尔推到卫生间墙角，认真地看着他，说话速度太快以至于有几个词连成了一串：“你在这儿别出来，我到时候再找你算账！”  
德拉科说完扭身就跑，打开卫生间的门冲了出去。一道明亮的光从门缝里投入，斜斜地照进房间里来。外面的声音蓦然响起来，几个男人大叫着“找到了”，脚步声嘈杂不堪，坏掉的门吱呀乱响着，人们大声议论着，渐渐散去。里德尔似乎听见了卢修斯的声音，他想象着他拄着手杖朝德拉科走近，将他的男孩带下楼梯，从五楼回到三楼的旋转餐厅，再从大厅往另一个方向走，汇入人群，一步一步离开漂泊的大海，回到他熟悉的那片土地。  
直到外面的声音全部消失干净，里德尔才走出了卫生间。房间里空无一人，小床上的床铺被掀得乱七八糟，钢琴凳也被推到了墙边。他将它拉回原位，擦干净上面的鞋印，坐了上去，调整好位置。他的双手放在了琴键上。

德拉科跟着拥挤的人群往下走，认真听着卢修斯的责骂和叮嘱，这些以前他无比厌烦的东西此时却让他感到亲切而温暖。他们来到了阳光下的甲板，已经离那个小房间很远了，可他的脑仍迷茫混乱，仿佛仍处在逼仄的黑暗之中。  
他做了一场太长的梦，梦里他又哭又笑，又清醒又怅惘，又完满又破碎，一切如万花筒流转过眼前，想起那最后四天的疯狂与折磨，他仍感到劫后余生。  
他最后不应该答应他的，德拉科茫然地想着，他错了，他被他蛊惑了。他应该马上逃跑，离开这艘船，再也不回来。  
一缕轻快的琴声从远处传来，流入了他的耳中。德拉科猛地停下脚步，不敢置信地回过头。那旋律悲伤而悠长，熟悉到令他颤抖，阿喀琉斯之踵一瞬间中了一箭，坚固的防备全部溃散。那一夜风雨飘摇，他循着琴声踏入旋转餐厅，呆呆地注视着舞台上那个孤独又高傲的男孩。他的琴声仿佛从天上落下，藏着无数黑色的故事，没有人知道将流往何方。  
德拉科轻轻合上眼，这一刻他似乎又记起了他第一次见到他时的那种惊艳，锋利、冷漠，如同一把钉在悬崖上的长剑，明亮的剧院舞台上有人在高声歌唱，黑夜啊快快消逝，星星啊别再闪烁，让黎明的曙光带给我胜利！  
黑夜逝去，黎明拂晓，在欢呼声中，公主终于把王子的姓名告知大众——  
“爱”。  
FIN.


End file.
